Light Ideals And Dark Truths
by ZoeyHoshi
Summary: If you had the ability to change society, would you? Five trainers set out to conquer the Pokemon League yet with a chance meeting, their actions move the pillars that Unova was founded on! N will stop at nothing to find the truth but due to four trainers from Nuvema, their journey to find out answers and themselves will awaken a legend. FerrisWheel/DualRival/JetShipping
1. The Day Our Journey Begins

**Author's Note: ** I'm alive! Yes, it has been too long since I wrote something, anything for that matter! However, now I'm in the limbo that exists between high school and university, fun. With all this free time, I've been focused on BW and BW2 and I always end up roleplaying with different characters/pokemon when I play so behold, LI&DT was born!

**Note:** I know that the player characters are officially named Touko/Hilda and Touya/Hilbert but I always name my characters after the games, like they do in Pokemon Adventures/Special. So Touko/Hilda is called White and Touya/Hilbert is Black but they aren't related to the characters in Pokemon Adventures! Please keep this in mind!

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 1 : The Day Our Journey Begins**

She hadn't seen the sun rise in days, not since her fourteen birthday when her mother allowed her the luxury of sleeping in until noon. However today, not even her brother needed to wake her up nor did drowsiness sweep over her as she jumped out of bed. Like her twin brother, they were both watching the seconds tick away, waiting impatiently for this day. For this moment.

Her fingers were trembling with excitement, her heart fluttering in her gut as she zipped up her bag. Everything smelt new, her clothes, her bag and running shoes, all for this day. She couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror and see nothing but a bright-eyed, rookie trainer staring back at her.

"Are you ready yet White? Come on, Cheren and Bel will be here any moment!" Her brother's impatient words were accompanied by loud thumps as he smacked the wall between their rooms. White sighed, knowing that right now he must be drooling over the little blue box in his room.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," White called back, treading over to the wall and started slamming her palms against it, "So stop making a racket Black!" She teased before skipping over to her desk. In a few quick movements, her thick, brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She ignored the two stubborn flicks that refused to lay flat, throwing her white and pink hat on and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She casted one last glance at her room, knowing that she wouldn't see it for a long time, maybe even years. Her cute Pokemon themed bed was perfectly made, her books in order, her white Wii didn't have a speck of dust on it and her toys and figurines stared back at her sightlessly, saying their silent farewells to her. She let out a sigh, closing her blue eyes as she sealed up her room.

Black wasn't as sentimental as his older sister. He wasn't checking out his clothes nor reminiscing about his past few days at home. Black's brown eyes were locked onto the blue box that sat on his desk. The minute he woke up, the brunette boy was itching to open it but he knew better than that. After all, everyone had to be here. Finally White walked in, not even looking at her brother, her eyes all for the box.

"How long does it take you to get ready?" Black laughed, lazing back on his bed. White gave him a stern glance back before it cracked, a smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe it's already here!" She smiled, giving a squirm of joy. Black smiled back, sitting on the edge of his bed and glancing at his clock.

"Well, Cheren should be here any se-" Black was interrupted as his door opened, revealing another fellow fourteen-year-old boy. He adjusted his glasses, his blue eyes locked onto the clock and he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Bel's not here yet?" He groaned, walking into the room. The black haired boy had a thick air of confidence, standing in Black's room as if it was his own.

"Isn't that expected Cheren?" Black grinned at the black haired boy. "She should be here any moment though, she wouldn't be late today." He then glanced back at the blue box, feeling his stomach flip in joy again. "Even White didn't sleep half the day away and you know White, she is like a Snorlax." He joked, White throwing him a stern glance before picking up a cushion.

"White used pound!" She cried as she threw the cushion at his head, knocking off his hat. Cheren held back a chuckle at Black's daft expression that he flashed his sister before turning to the clock.

"Anyway… She better come here soon, I can't wait much longer." Cheren commented.

"If you think the wait has been hard on you, you should've seen Black. When mu brought up the box, he shouted so loudly that I wouldn't be surprised if you heard it. Leave it up to Black to learn Hyper Voice instead of his Pokemon…" She teased her brother.

"Hey, who was just childish enough to attack me with a pitiful 'pound'?" Black threw the cushion back, "I mean… Come on! They are in there, just waiting! You were overjoyed as well," Black smiled, flipping his red and white coloured hat on his head, his hair flicking out from underneath it.

"Ah!" A gasp sounded as the door swung open again, a blonde haired girl gazing into the room. As soon as her green eyes locked onto Cheren's blue she flustered into Black's room, bowing to the three of them.

"I'm so sooooooory that I'm late!" Bel apologised, closing the door behind her, "I just couldn't find…" She started to blubber half to herself when Cheren shook his head.

"Bel, your sense of time is still awful after all these years." Cheren observed. Bel pursed her lips slightly at the analytical boy before White pulled her over to Black's desk and drew her attention to the blue box.

"So, this is it?" Bel asked, her green eyes growing wider as she looked at the box. White nodded, her lips trembling as Cheren picked up the note that was slipped under the green ribbon.

"Hello Black, White, Cheren and Bel. My name is Professor Juniper. Sorry that I couldn't be here in person but I trust this will go smoothly even without my presence. Your mothers have informed me that you have now all turned fourteen and so I bestow you all your very first Pokemon. I have marked who is whose and I'm certain that you will each love your Pokemon. I paid special attention to which one will suit your taste. Please come by my Pokemon Research Laboratory when you are ready. Congratulations!" Cheren read aloud, looking back to the box.

"Well, she delivered it to Black and White's house so they get to open the box." Bel turned to the twins. Black gazed at his sister, excitement boiling and overflowing in his eyes. White wouldn't be surprised if he started shivering from an overload of excitement.

"I think Black should," White said stepping back.

Black didn't need any other nudging, unraveling the box and opening its lid. The four young teenagers crowded around it, peering down at the four Poke Balls that sat inside. The four found which one was theirs and dived on it.

"We finally have a Pokemon!" Black cheered, fist-pumping the air. White couldn't help but snuggle the red and white ball alongside Bel. The green eyed girl looked up at her friend, impatience glowing in them.

"White! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" She chirped and Cheren let out a heavy sigh.

"What? Right here?" White gapped at her friend and then back at her new Poke Ball.

"Bel, don't be so impatient. We're inside after all and they are little Pokemon. They have never battled before," Cheren explained but it went in one ear and out the other for Bel. Cheren rolled his eyes as Bel drooled with bubbly delight.

_I may as well be speaking in complete gibberish to a drooling baby. A baby would register more than what she is currently,_ Cheren thought to himself.

"We'll be fine, we won't mess up Black's room… After all, like you said, they are tiny Pokemon! What could they possibly do?" Bel replied.

"Bel, don't say anything that you will regret later on…" Cheren rasped.

"Come White! What do you say?" Bel turned away from Cheren, ignoring his frown.

"Yeah, let's do it!" White instantly replied, her hand trembling as she held her Poke Ball. She wanted to make a cool-looking stance and throw it as hard as she could, just like how Elesa or Grimsley would on T.V.

"Fine, I'll be the referee," Cheren said, giving up as he and Black stood at the middle ground. "After this though, I get to battle Black," He smirked at Black who just grinned back.

"Sound good, it won't be much of a easy win that way," He teased. Cheren just reflected Black's eager confidence before turning back to the girls who were already in position.

"Okay, here we go! My first battle! You ready White?" Bel buzzed and White smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" White flashed her teeth and threw in her all as she release the Poke ball, "Let's go Tepig!"

"Come on Snivy!" Bel released her Snivy, her rusty brown eyes locking onto Tepig's dark hazel brown. "Now tackle Snivy!" Bel commanded and Snivy quickly darted over to Tepig, faster than White could react. It slammed into Tepig's body, making it slide over Black's blue rug. Tepig clenched its teeth and regained itself quickly.

"Tepig, counter with tackle! Don't let its speed get to you!" White commanded it and the little fire Pokemon rushed forward, launching its body into Snivy and throwing her back into Black's chair.

Snivy recovered quickly, ignoring the DVD cases and pens that toppled down as the chair slammed into Black's desk. It jumped out of the way of another tackle, letting White's Tepig slam into Black's nightstand. Tepig shook it off, using the nightstand to throw herself towards Snivy, who was now dodging its attacks. Black was oblivious to his nightstand falling over or his pillow and quilt being thrown onto the floor. The two Pokemon played cat and mouse, chasing each other around the room and wherever they went, everything seemed to be magnetized to the floor.

"Snivy! Leer!" Bel yelled and Snivy smirked at its opponent, leering at it maliciously. Tepig skidded to a stop, feeling a shiver of fear slide up her back. White bit her lips as Tepig backed off slightly, lowering her ears. Snivy slowly started to creep forward, totally in control of the battle.

_She will be open for a direct attack now! At point blank! I have to stop this! Snivy is a lot faster than Tepig but it seems to not have the same force as Tepig when it comes to physical attacks nor the ability to withstand hits… So then…_

"Tail whip!" White cried out. Tepig blinked, glancing back at her new trainer for a second, fear and uncertainty dancing in her eyes. White gave a brave smile, trying to reflect all of her love and gentleness in her eyes for the little fire pokemon. Tepig flinched, looking at White before she glanced back at her opponent. She swallowed hard, ducking her head and then whipping her tail around pitifully. Bel's determined frown melted into a giggling smile at its cute display and Snivy's leer disappeared. Tepig glanced up at Snivy and her fear disappeared as she realised that the tables had turned.

"Finish it!" White yelled and Tepig without hesitating charged forward and tackled Snivy at full force before Bel could react. Tepig closed her eyes as she slammed Snivy into Black's bookshelf, books and magazines toppling down and around them. Tepig stumbled backwards, looking at its foe and let out a grunt of joy as Snivy was knocked out.

"Snivy is unable to battle. White and Tepig win!" Cheren called out as Bel rushed over to her Snivy.

"I'm so sorry!" Bel cooed to her Pokemon, picking it up to cradle her in her arms. White was froze in place, Cheren's words echoing in her mind as Tepig trotted over to her.

"I- I… No…" She smiled, picking up Tepig and skipping around with the little Pokemon, "We won! Our first battle and we won!" She cheered and Tepig let out a happy grunt.

"That was awesome!" Black cheered, jumping up. "You were awesome sis! You were like a natural! Both of you were incredible!" Black glanced at the two of them.

"I can't believe how amazing that was!" Bel agreed.

"Why don't you all have a look around?" Cheren simply murmured to them as silence settled over the room. Everything was scattered around, books on the floor, their pages folded and torn. The rug's corners were flipped over, pillows and blankets strewn around the room yet the Wii was untouched.

"My room!" Black cried out, slapping his hands on his head as he looked around, "How?"

"Wh-whoa?! What happened?" Bel gasped, stumbling around the mess she had created.

"My room!" Black repeated.

"Wow… Pokemon are amaaaaaazing! So little but so strong!" Bel flattered her Snivy, cuddling it close to her. Her Snivy smiled softly, enjoying the compliments and affection Bel showered her with.

"I know! I'm so happy I got you Pon!" White smiled at her Tepig.

"Pon?" Black echoed and White nodded eagerly.

"It's Tepig's nickname, do you like it?" White asked Tepig and it let out a happy cry, "Pon it is!" She cheered, dancing around with Pon in her arms. Bel then walked over to Black, bowing several times to him.

"Sorry about your room Black," she apologised. Black just scratched his cheek and shrugged.

"It's okay, after all, it's not like I'm going be sleeping in here any time soon," He said. Cheren sighed, smiling as he walked over to Bel. He pulled out a yellow tablet from his black bag, shaking his head at the blonde girl.

"You… Are completely hopeless," He muttered. He motioned the revive towards Snivy, "Here, this will fix her up." He explained. Snivy sniffed it and then gingerly took it, swallowing it whole. "She'll be fine soon. Come here White, I'll heal Tepi- I mean Pon for you," He corrected as he pulled out a potion, shaking it up. Bel fell onto Black's blanket-less bed and looked at the two boys expectantly.

"Now! Black and Cheren! I think you'll be able to have a battle without thrashing the room more," Bel cheered. Black grinned, glancing back at Cheren as he threw away the empty potion bottle, a proud grin sweeping over his face.

"I believe you're right!" He smiled. Bel just ignored his cocky tone and smiled, "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any more messier. Black although…" He trailed off as Black jumped over to where White was standing a few seconds before.

"Haha, yeah right! Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! I can't let my older sister take all the glory!" Black laughed, Poke Ball ready in his hand.

"It's decided then. Black, you'll be my opponent… In our first Pokemon battle!" Cheren looked at Black and then back at his Poke ball. As White prepared to take her place as referee Bel tapped her friend on the shoulder, motioning her to move closer.

"He's talking like a gym leader, don't you think?" Bel whispered. White looked Cheren and slumped over in agreement.

_Cheren is enjoy himself too much…_ She thought. Pon sat at her feet, her injuries healing but her brown eyes were locked onto the battlefield. Her blood boiled, her flushed skin heated up, her body yearning to jump into the fray.

"Let's see what you can do then Oshawott!" Cheren grinned.

"Tepig! Let's show them!" Black cried, throwing his Poke Ball. His little, male Tepig locked onto its opponent, Cheren's Oshawott.

"Tail whip." Cheren didn't waste any time, his Oshawott jumping into action and showing off its cute display. Black knew what to expect from White's fight, however before he could even issue a command Cheren threw in another. "Tackle!" He yelled and his Oshawott slammed into Tepig, sending him skidding across the messy rug.

_That was fast! Well Tepig seems to be a slow Pokemon but very strong._ Black frowned and looked up at Cheren who was standing tall, one hand sitting lazily in his jacket's pocket. The black haired boy oozed a cocky, educated confidence and strangely enough, it made Black even more motivated to beat him.

"Tail whip!" Cheren repeated and Oshawott continued the cute display and fooled Tepig. "Tackle!" Oshawott slammed into Tepig again, repeating the formula over again.

_This isn't good! What do I do?! I can't just stand still!_

"Dodge and tackle!" Black yelled as Oshawott thrust its body forward. Tepig used his front hooves to swing out of the way and used his body weight to slam into Oshawott's back, sending him skidding forward. "Don't let up Tepig!" Black told him and Tepig tackled it again, not giving it any time to recover.

"Oshawott, counter it with tackle!" Cheren called out and Oshawott threw its body back, colliding with Tepig. The two little Pokemon stumbled back, Tepig closing his eyes and shaking his head while Oshawott stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground, bumping its head. Tepig let out a snort as his opponent fainted.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Black and Tepig win!" White called out, smiling at her brother has he gave a shuffle of victory before jumping over to Tepig.

"Yes! That was amazing!" Black jumped around, his Tepig joining his celebration as Cheren pulled out another revive, walking over to his Oshawott.

"You did good. I'm sorry I let you down on our first battle but I'll- We'll become the strongest team in all of Unova. I promise," He apologised has he revived his Pokemon yet Oshawott smiled at his new trainer happily. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle but," He stood up and stared ahead sightlessly, "This feeling I have… I'm finally a Pokemon Trainer,"

"Yeah, our first ever battle. I'll never forget this," White told Pon as she picked up her Pokemon. Pon nodded, nuzzling her nose against White's throat.

"First things first, let's go apologise to your mother about this," Cheren sighed, sweeping his hand over the disaster zone.

"Yeah, we better…" White mumbled.

"She hasn't gotten too mad at us before," Black reminded her as he carefully tiptoed around the disaster zone to pick up his bag. As soon as he picked it up, the colour from Bel's face drained. Snivy picked up her head, noticing her trainer's hands growing clammy.

"That was us messing up our rooms before. That was before we received our Pokemon, this is… Verrrry different," White reminded him and Black's face dropped a little before shrugging. White gazed away from her brother and noticed Bel's shocked expression.

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Black replied, "Let's see. I have to name you." He folded his arms and looked down at his Tepig, "Well… Hey, Cheren. What's Tepig's ability called again?" Black called over to Cheren. Their friend frowned as he mentally ran through notes that he had studied.

"It's Blaze. When its health is low, its fire attacks will become stronger," Cheren reported and Black grinned, fire burning in his brown eyes.

"Perfect, I'll call you Blaze!" He told his Tepig, "Are you guys gonna name your Pokemon?" He asked aloud.

"Nicknaming helps strengthen a bond between Trainer and Pokemon and helps to separate the Pokemon from the rest of its species," Cheren mumbled, his words were barely louder than a whisper, "Oshawott evolves into Samurott, whose Japanese name is Daikenki… Dai then," Cheren nodded. Oshawott nodded, accepting its new name before the two boys returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls. They then turned around to find a silent, shivering Bel.

"I-I…" She stuttered, silence falling over them, "I FORGOT MY BAG!" She blurted out.

* * *

Black waited, holding onto his breath as he pressed himself to the wall. Cheren was more composed than Black, sitting under the windowsill with his Pokeball in hand. He flashed an irritated glance at White who pressed against him, Pon in her arms and glancing around, trying to make sense of the three's behaviour. Cheren bit his tongue, wanting to snap at White for keeping Pon outside of her Poke ball but he held it as they waited.

"No! No! NO! A thousand times! NO!" The three flinched at Bel's father's harsh tone. Black tried his best to keep quiet and not peek through the open window above them. As Cheren told him before Bel walked back to her house, this was Bel's family and hence, her family's matter.

"This was expected…" Cheren breathed, resting his head back on the bricks.

Inside, Bel bit her lip as she faced her red-faced father. He towered over her, blocking the stairs up to her room, to her bag. Bel's Snivy, Ava, stood beside Bel, her rusty red eyes watching the infuriated father before looking back at her trainer.

"But… I'm… I'm a good trainer! I got a Pokemon and everything! I can go on an adventure now!" Bel fought back before throwing a quick glance to the open window.

"What do we do? We have to get into Bel's room now and get that bag!" Black hissed, tugging his hat down. White and Cheren gazed up at the sky, trying to piece together a plan.

"Well, well, well," The three froze as a shadow descended over them, "There seems to be three rookie Trainers on my lawn," A woman laughed and the three gazed up to see Bel's mother leaning on the windowsill, gazing down at the three.

"Aah- Well-" White stumbled while Cheren immediately bolted up, bowing respectfully to the blonde woman.

"We are so sorr-" Cheren blurted out but Bel's mother motioned for him to be quiet, shaking her head softly at him.

"If we want to get Bel's bag, we have to do this right or my husband will…" Bel's mother trailed off before sighing. Cheren raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman as White and Black stumbled to their feet.

"You're fine with Bel leaving? Then why aren't you defending Bel?" Cheren immediately asked. Bel's mother glanced sideways for a second before she faced Cheren in the eyes.

"My husband is difficult when his emotions overflow. He is honestly just worried for my Bel, he'll calm down soon enough." She replied before tilting her head as if her mind became plagued with thoughts and ideas. "Cheren… Have you battled Bel yet?" She asked and Cheren slowly shook his head. Bel's mother smiled before glancing over to Black and White. "How good are you at sneaking into people's rooms?"

* * *

"Bel's putting up a bit of a fight, then again Snivy is pretty fast," White commented as she watched Bel's battle with Cheren from afar. Since they started the battle in the middle of the quiet road, they had gathered quiet a crowd with Bel's parents acting as referee. Suddenly, White felt Black sway beneath her so she quickly clasped onto the veranda roof before they toppled to the ground. "Watch it!" She warned her brother as she heaved herself onto the roof. Black let out a disgruntled breath as he felt the weight of his big sister disappear from his shoulders.

"Next time, don't get distracted by a Pokemon battle!" Black hissed back from the ground. "Geez, be glad that I'm the taller one," Black rubbed his shoulder dramatically but White just rolled her eyes at her brother's display and carefully stood up on the roof.

"Pon… If he says that again, tackle him." White half-jokingly told her Tepig. The pokemon snorted, watching the brunette boy beside her. "Okay, which one is it? The first window?"

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure if its full of plushie toys and has a pink laptop, it'll be Bel's room," Black sarcastically replied.

"Cheren's the sarcastic one, don't let him rub off on you," White joked. Just like Bel's mother said, Bel's bedroom window was open so White could easily sneak into it.

_This must look really strange from afar_, White thought to herself as she quietly entered Bel's room, _A bunch of teenagers throwing a battle on the street as a distraction while the other two sneak into a house. That could actually be a sound plan to rob a place._ She then found Bel's big white bag on the foot of the bed. She quickly searched through it, going through the checklist she had set out for herself before zipping it up and tip-toeing back out of the room.

"You got it?" Black called out as White slid over to the roof's edge, Bel's bag in hand, "Jump, I'll catch you." He told her, readying his arms. White closed her eyes, hesitating for a second before she slid off the edge. Black rushed forward and clumsily caught her.

"Thanks," White said as she felt her feet touch the ground and Black grinned back.

"You may be my older sister but that still doesn't mean that you don't need looking after," He teased her as Cheren and Bel walked up to them, having just finished their battle.

"Got it?" Cheren asked and White smiled throwing Bel her bag. She caught it and gazed up at her friends.

"Thank you so much! Thank you but are- Is this really okay?" Bel asked them, her green eyes fluttering to each of them.

"This was your mother's plan, not ours so it's fine," Black reassured her. Bel's gaze fell down to the ground, holding her bag tightly to her body before nodding.

"Then, where to now?" Bel asked them.

"To the Professor's Laboratory obviously," Cheren replied, "We have to report there to receive the Pokedex," He explained.

"Then? That's when we…?" White didn't need to utter another word, Cheren simply nodded.

"After that, we start on our journey," Cheren finished.

"What are we waiting for then!?" Black yelled and charged off.

* * *

"Aren't you taking a bag with you? You'll need supplies and money when you go out," The yellow haired woman asked. She patted the backpack next to her, which she and her sister had packed the night before but as soon as her yellow eyes locked onto the stoic blue, she knew it was all in vain.

"I don't need such things Concordia." The sixteen year old replied, "Before I was brought here, I lived every day without human comforts," He clipped a strange necklace around his neck, rotating the planet-like pendant before letting his hand drop. He stared at himself in the mirror before walking off. Two little Zorua followed his feet, matching his pace as he walked around the room. The teenager smiled at them while quietly chatting to them, his voice gentle yet fast paced. Concordia sighed, glancing back at her pink-haired sister who simply closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"My kin-" Concordia started but the boy flashed a harsh glance back at the young woman.

"Please don't call me that, I hear enough of it already," He gently sighed, "It still seems surreal and yet it is still unbefitting of me... " He trailed off, his eyes staring forward before he shook his head. "That's why I must go," He continued.

"Yes, we understand," Anthea smiled at the green-haired teenager, "We just get worried about you. After all, we are here to care for you," She quietly added. The boy stopped and gave a small smile before uttering something to the Zorua that sat nearby his feet.

"You haven't left this castle since Lord Ghetsis brought you here, the world changes a lot in eleven years. It may not be the one you remember," Concordia warned him. He let out a sigh, pausing as he picked up a Poke ball, his fingers tracing the smooth surface.

"Yes, everything changes. It is never still. Everything degrades just like and radiating isotopes, shifting into a different isotope, a different element." He toyed with the Poke ball, observing its properties as his eyes froze over. "Even with all the elongated equations solved, no one can predict nor see the changes in the world or how it degrades," He started to dig his nails into the red top of the Pokeball, scoring deep scratches along it before he jolted, snapping it in half.

"Yet… I can see it. There is… There's an obvious formula. It's brilliant yet I… I'm the only one that can see it. I am the only one that can change this dark future…"

"Yes, of course," Concordia nodded as the teenager put on a black and white hat.

"That is why you are Team Plasma's King N," Anthea smiled. N nodded, gazing around his room for one last time.

"I must depart now, I cannot delay any more," N told them before he looked down at the two Zorua. He knelt down, patting them and cooing softly to them, "I must leave… I will return, I promise you that and when I do, I'll have even more friends to introduce you to." He gently told them before he stood up and walked out of his room, the two Team Plasma goddesses at his side.

N shot one last glance at the large room, toys and objects cluttering it. One Zorua watched him quietly as the other used its ability, shifting his appearance. N felt his chest heave as his blue eyes fell on a little, wild, green haired boy. N watched the boy silently as his windowless room was closed up, sealed off from the world yet again.

N shook his head and glanced up at the many Team Plasma members that straightened up immediately, saluting to their king.

"My king N," N turned around to see Rood waiting for him. The Sage observed him before looking the young king in the eye, "Your attire does not reflect your elegance nor your status, milord. May I inquire why you selected such an attire?" The old man asked.

"I am Team Plasma's king but for our plan to succeed, I need to observe Unova and how it works now. I will be nothing when I am travelling, not until our plan is in motion. I must understand what we are opposing," He took out another Poke ball, glaring harshly at it, "Before we crush it,".

* * *

**Nicknames:**

Pon is derived from Tepig's Japanese name, Pokabu. Pon was my Tepig from my first ever playthrough of my Japanese White. Ava is from the Hebrew name Chava which is also an expression meaning serpent. Ava was the name of my Snivy from my first playthrough of my English Black.


	2. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note: **I love me some Challenge mode, honestly, these games have consumed all my attention for the past few weeks, months even. Anyway, this chapter… This is it, the start of a shipping that has swallowed the souls of many fangirls.

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australia and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 2 : Fateful Encounter**

"So give me a ring when you reach Accumula, it shouldn't be too long before you reach it," Black nodded, watching nervousness dance in his mother's eyes for a second before she shook it off, "Make sure to dress warmly at night. I know it's summer but when you're sleeping outside, it can get a bit chilly, especially if you're near the ocean," She added. Black normally would've been tempted to roll his eyes at his mother's sudden bout of anxiety but it was as if the situation demanded him to hold his tongue.

"Don't worry mum," He simply replied, shuffling his feet a little. Black casted a glance towards Cheren and Bel who suddenly captivated by a clump of flowers, their backs turned to Black and White.

"You'll look after him right?" His mother immediately shifted to White.

"I'll bother him so much that he'll miss your nagging," White nodded slowly. Their mother raised an eyebrow at White's comment before glancing over at Black.

"Black, please make sure that your sister doesn't think to much," She added, ignoring White's huff.

"Umm… Mrs. Tonis…" Bel quietly mumbled, walking up to the three, "Umm.. Well… Is this really okay?"

"Don't you worry about your father Bel. This day comes for each and every person, your father just hasn't prepared himself for it." She then gave Bel a reassuring squeeze, "Your mother, Cheren's mother and myself will make sure that he doesn't get too worried about you. Don't worry," She gave her a little wink and Bel's eyes brightened up.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tonis!" Bel bowed and then stepped back, giving Black and White some privacy.

"Goodbye now my darlings," Their mother pulled them both into a tight hug, "Enjoy yourselves and don't worry because you'll never be alone," She hushed to them.

"You'll be okay right mum?" White asked, looking up to her blue eyes as they pulled away. Her mother blinked in confusion for a second before smiling and pulling out a Great ball and a Poke ball.

"Sweety, Professor Juniper told you herself," She started as her Meinshao and Leavanny jumped out of their Poke balls, "Our Pokemon are always beside us. Yes, I'm sad to see you go but don't you worry because it's your turn now."

* * *

"Okay, so potions," Cheren mumbled to himself as he packed his backpack. White frowned, trying to stay in the limbo of sleep but Cheren's constant mumbling disrupted her. Cheren carefully put everything in their right place to maxiumise the available space he had. "Awakenings next and then the prem-" His hand brushed against the clean table top. He frowned, glancing over to see no white Premier Ball sitting on the desk. He started to search around, tapping the table in irritation.

White felt something scrambling onto her bed, walking over to her head. She opened her eyes to see a Lillipup gazing down at her with a small, shrunken white poke ball in his mouth.

"Oh, thanks Scottie… But isn't this Cheren's?" White mumbled as Scottie dropped it into her hand. Cheren spun around to see White with his Premier Ball, which was now covered in drool, in her hand. The Lillipup gave a huff as he watched his trainer hand back his gift to Cheren.

"White, you aren't supposed to let your Pokemon roam freely around all the time." Cheren sighed, picking up the ball as if was covered in poison. Cheren had repeated that statement almost every day and White's reaction and response was the same each time. White shot him a flat stare before smiling at her Lillipup, dragging a lazy hand over to scratch the puppy Pokemon.

"I like having them out. They enjoy themselves so much," White smiled as her Lillipup let out a bark and jumped down to slam into Pon and her Patrat. Immediately, her three Pokemon began to play fight with each other.

"They'll wreck the room and if they do, you're paying for it." Cheren sighed but White just waved it off, not moving from her bed.

"It'll be fine. Pon, Scottie and Panya, don't wreck the room please," She hushed to her Pokemon. White glanced up from her spot on top of her bed, the covers thrown about either by herself in her sleep or by her Pokemon, "It's one already?"

"Yes. I don't know how you can sleep away the day…" Cheren mumbled but White just gave him a lazy, tired grunt.

"Is Black out with Bel?" She rasped, rolling over into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Yeah, she wanted him to help her catch a Lillipup," Cheren zipped up his bag, "She is completely hopeless," He commented.

"Why didn't you go with her?" White asked while trying to prevent a smile sneaking onto her lips.

"What do you mean by that? Black was the first to catch a Pokemon so it's only natural that Bel goes with the most trained in capturing," Cheren said before glancing over at White, his eyebrow raised at her, "What are you implying White?"

"Nothing," White smiled, "You just seem to fuss over her the most," She noted and Cheren rolled his eyes.

"Naturally. She is hopeless. She is never on time, she forgets attack names and I wouldn't be surprised if she caught a Lillipup by tripping and falling on it," Cheren remarked and White bit her lip to prevent a cough of laughter.

"That's harsh you know," White replied but Cheren just adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the clock.

"Anyway, that aside White, what are you going to do today?"

"Eh, I was just thinking of exploring Accumula some more. I've been training my Pokemon every day since we left so they need a rest," She replied.

'_We've been here for two weeks and you've done nothing but rest!'_ Cheren withheld himself, pulling out his map and scanning it.

"But the next place we are headed for, Straiton city, has a gym," Cheren started and White's eyes blinked, waking up a little, "We need to train a lot to even think about taking on a gym leader, we still are only rookie trainers after all." Cheren added but White laughed.

"You. A rookie? Stop being modest oh great one." White teased Cheren but the black haired boy ignored it. "It'll still take us a while to get to Striaton city, we'll be fine by the time we reach it," She watched Lillipup pin down Patrat only for her to jump up and turn the tables on him.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm heading out to train." Cheren, without another word, left the room. White silently watched her Pokemon fight, practicing moves out and mucking around. White shifted again and felt Panya's poke ball jut into her side. She frowned, pulling out the poke ball as she observed it, its texture, its size and weight. Cheren's comment repeated in her head again and began to scrutinize the ball.

'_Inside huh? What is it like inside a Poke ball?'_ The thought just popped into her head as she played with the object, '_What happens to Pokemon when they go inside it? Are they aware of their surroundings? Do they have no idea of what is happening around them?_ White then frowned at looked at Pon running around happily, _Are they as happy as they are right now?'_

* * *

"Okay Bel, you almost had that one that time!" Black assured Bel as the third Lillipup broke out of the Poke ball and darted off into the bushes. Bel bit her lip, her nails starting to dig into her palms as her fist clenched tighter.

"Why can't I do it!?" Bel huffed. She sighed and started to fan herself, her skin boiling under the afternoon sun.

"Bel, these are wild Pokemon. They have no idea who you are or what kind of person you are. You want them to join you on your journey so we battle them to show them our power and determination to appeal to them. If we are deemed worthy, we have ourselves a Pokemon," Black explained. Bel's Snivy nodded at Black's words, looking up at her frustrated trainer.

"But… They are all running away!" Bel whined.

"Bel, you're not focused on the battle before the capture." Cheren cut in, deviating away from training his Oshawott. Black waved to Oshawott, motioning him to come closer.

"Hey Dai, could you use a weak Water Gun on me?" Black asked. Oshawott glanced up at Cheren, who gave him a weak nod. Dai smiled before taking a gulp of air and then drenched Black with a Water Gun, "Much better…" Black sighed, shaking his head. Cheren grimaced as he sent droplets of water flying around. Suddenly Ava whipped her head around, her rusty red eyes searching the undergrowth, "Ready Bel?" Black called, "We got another contender,". Slowly Bel nodded, rubbing away a tear of annoyance before she nodded at her Snivy, letting her lead the way.

"Remember, focus on the battle," Cheren added as Bel stumbled across a Lillipup. The Pokemon's eyes landed on Ava and then on Bel, her green eyes on Lillipup's.

"Lillipup! Please join me! I'll show you that I'm just as good as a trainer as Black! Ava, let's go!"

With those words, her Snivy jumped into action, slamming into the Lillipup. The Lillipup didn't see it coming but jumped onto its feet quickly. It gave a little, cute growl but Bel and Ava ignored it, continuing her attack.

"Don't let it fool you Ava, we just have to show her how good we are! Leer and then tackle again!" Bel cheered and Ava gave a little smug smirk as it leered at the little puppy, cornering it against a tree before throwing her body against the wild Lillipup, smacking it into a tree.

This time, Black didn't have to tell Bel to use a Poke ball. Bel could tell by the weak footing on the wild Lillipup that Ava's attack dazed him. She fished out a Poke ball and threw it. Bel took a deep breath as it opened up, converting the Lillipup into energy and dragging it into the ball. Her chest clamped down, holding her breath as the ball trembled, shivering as the Lillipup gave its last attempts to escape or accept Bel. Black leaned forward, subconsciously crossing his fingers as Cheren just watched from a distance.

Suddenly, the thread snapped as the Poke ball settled, sealing itself.

"I-I-I DID IT!" Bel cried out in joy while Ava put her hands on her body, smiling at Bel. "I caught a Pokemon!" She then stumbled over to the Poke ball, picking it up while a smile covered her face, "Thank you soooooo much!" She jumped over to Black and gave him a hug, little bursts of giggles breaking through her words, "If you didn't teach me how to do it then I would never be able to complete the Pokedex for Professor Juniper!"

"It's okay, I knew you would get the hang of it eventually," Black replied, feeling his chest tightening up as Bel began to crush and squeeze him.

"Bel, let him breathe," Cheren commented and Bel immediately let Black go, allowing him to gasp for more air.

"Sorry," Bel smiled before turning to Cheren. She lunged forward and wrapped her hands around his, "Thank you as well Cheren!" She beamed at him.

"What did I do?" Cheren flinched as Bel crept closer to him. He leaned away as her hands swept over his, "Black was the one out here with you," He pointed out.

"Yes but whenever you're around, your skills rub off onto me," Bel commented. Cheren just shook his head as his heart made a hiccup, tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No, when I'm around I prevent your silly nonsense," He corrected.

* * *

"Hey Cheren!" White called out. The three glanced up as they approached Accumula's Pokemon Centre, the orange sunset adding a glow to the red-roofed building. White ran over to them, Pon in her arms as curiousity glittered in her eyes. However she paused as she realised Black was completely drenched, even his hat was saturated with water. She gawked at her brother, tilting her head until Cheren shook his head.

"Don't bother asking, what is it?" Cheren waved away Black. White turned back to Cheren, the spark returning to her eyes.

"There wasn't any special event happening in the square today right?" She asked them.

"No… What's wrong?" Cheren asked as Bel noticed a group of people walk by, heading towards Accumula's town square.

"There's a large group that look…" White trailed off as she started to pace around, "They have flags and everything!" She told them, "Come on!" She then led them off, following the crowd of people to the town centre. It was full of people, all flocking around an artificial hill with a level top.

"Whatever it is, it looks like half the town is here…" Black commented as he gazed around at the crowd. Bel stretched up to peer over the crowd, her eyes landing on a bizarre flag at sat on top of the hill, right in the centre of Accumula's town square. She squinted, trying to make out the strange shield design.

"We need to get to the front," Cheren grumbled as he swayed around, trying to see through the adults around them. Black didn't need another word, latching onto White's wrist and he skillfully broke through the crowd. White quickly flailed out for Bel, who then grabbed Cheren, allowing Black to lead the train through the crowd and leaving White and Cheren to apologise along the way. Soon Black halted as he broke to the front of the crowd and the four could now clearly see the flags that stood tall around the hilltop, dancing gracefully in the orange sunset.

"I'm so sorry," White whispered as she bumped into someone, pushing to allow room for Bel and Cheren. She quickly wrapped both arms around Pon again, cradling her close to her chest as she watched the line of people in front of them.

"They look like knights…" Bel commented, "They almost look…" She trailed off, staring off into space as she tried to put a word to the people in front of them.

"What is this about? Some movement or group? Who goes around dressed up like that these days?" Cheren huffed, crossing his arms, "This better be worth it,"

"We aren't on a time schedule," Black turned around to face him but Cheren didn't look him in the eye, focused on the knight-like people.

"No, I mean worth it after all the people w- you irritated by pushing into them," Cheren clarified. Black for a second looked a little sheepish before waving it off.

"We're fourteen, it's fine," Black shrugged. Silence fell over the crowd as the straight formation of knights broke apart, stepping aside as a late, middle-aged man walked up to the front. The four were immediately taken aback at the man's bizarre attire. As if pulled from an old fantasy book, the green haired man was dressed in long, flowing robes decorated with a disturbing eye pattern. His wiry hair gave him the air of an old, wise wizard as it sat around his shoulders. The top of his robes reminded Black of a crown, the shield repeated over on his gown. However, this fantasy, wizard-like image was horribly disrupted by an eye patch object that sat over his right eye. It had a bright red screen over it as if there was a disfigured eye behind it or it was a robotic replacement for an eye.

'_Whatever the case…'_ White thought when his gaze swept over the crowd before settling, seemingly, on White or someone nearby her. His gaze was so distant, mysterious, as if he was looking right through her, '_It makes him look intimidating…'_ She thought as a shiver ran over her shoulders. Pon squirmed around to look at her trainer, tilting her head as she searched White's blue eyes. White felt Pon's gaze and gave her a little smile yet she felt like someone else was watching her as well.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here on behalf of our king to represent Team Plasma." He simply said. Black and Cheren exchanged a confused, curious glance before focusing on Ghetsis again. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." Ghetsis continued and the silence started to crumble, people muttering and murmuring in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" Black rasped.

"Who is this Team Plasma? How big are they?" Cheren started a list of questions, his mind starting to bubble and boil at Ghetsis's words.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However…" Ghetsis paused, "Is that really the truth?" He led on the crowd. Bel blinked in confusion before nibbling on her lower lip.

"O-of course that's the truth…" She breathed, "That's what the Professor and Mrs. Tonis told us... Right?" She turned back to look at Cheren and Black, "After all, why else would we have Poke balls, Pokemon Centers, Trainers' schools and the Pokemon League?" She asked them.

"Of course, our whole society is built around Pokemon, it always has," Cheren reassured them, "What is this Team Plasma trying to do?" He wondered aloud as Ghetsis started to pace around the hilltop, looking out over the crowd.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps… We humans…"

"Humans…? Why would someone say?" Black picked out quietly.

"Only assume that this is the truth? After all, this benefits us but what about Pokemon? Who knows their side?" Ghetsis continued.

"No one…" Cheren bluntly commented, "After all, we can't understand Pokemon…" Cheren sighed before taking a quick look around him, getting a feeling that someone was watching from.

"What if you found out that Pokemon are simply subjects to the selfish commands of humans and trainers?" Ghetsis then paused as a wave of murmuring rippled over the crowd.

"Rubbish!" Cheren huffed as Black raised his eyebrow at Ghetsis.

"Selfish? Gimme' a break! Pokemon and trainers work together!" Black added, his voice edged with irritation however Ghetsis continued his speech. White's eyes dropped onto Pon's as she started to hear whispers of agreement, people starting to stare down at their Poke balls with wide, horror-stricken eyes.

"They get pushed around when they are our 'partners'… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I'm saying? After all, can anyone hear talk to Pokemon?" Ghetsis put forward to the crowd. Bel jolted as the man beside her shrugged over in humiliation as he started to apologise to his Pokemon.

"That- No, it can't be true… After all Black, you said that when we catch Pokemon, they accept us…" She turned to Black. Black felt his chest tighten as he glanced at Bel, her lip shivering as she held onto her Poke ball. He nodded furiously, praying that Ghetsis's words weren't planting an idea in Bel's head.

"Now… Ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn from. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Ghetsis paused as the crowd started to play into his hands. He gave a small smile as doubt and sorrow filled the air.

"Liberation…" A few people remarked and Ghetsis's smile widened.

"That's right! We must liberate Pokemon!" His voice grew, powered by the support the crowd started to feed to him, "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals! Everyone, I end my words today by imploring you to consider your relationship between people and Pokemon and the correct way that Unova should proceed into the future. On behalf of our king, we sincerely appreciate your attention." He gave a bewitching smile and fell behind the line of Team Plasma grunts. The line quickly picked up their flags and fell into a formation, Ghetsis at it center. They then quickly disappeared, leaving the crowd to slowly dissolve, some even heading off in the same direction Team Plasma headed.

"What… Was that all about?" Black mumbled, "Are people really going to release their Pokemon after that?!" He asked aloud as he watched a few walk off to Route 1 and Route 2, their hands trembling as they looked down at their Poke Balls.

"Team Plasma huh?" Cheren shifted his glasses again as he tapped his foot, "I've never heard of such a movement."

"They seem serious… They have a king! They must be really big! I wonder if they are in just Unova?" Bel mused alongside Cheren. White continued to gaze down at Pon, her eyes pale as she remained quiet however Black gritted his teeth to prevent curses tumbling out of his mouth.

"Separating Pokemon from us? What will that accomplish! Nothing! Nothing good ever comes from separation and on that scale?" Black huffed, "I do know that some people can be harsh and cruel to Pokemon and people but… This?"

"Yeah… Some people can be truly horrible and cruel… I have yet to see it but…" White trailed off, "Not everyone is capable of such things… I could never do such a thing." Her face melted as she smiled at Pon, "I love Pokemon… I could never, ever bring myself to treat a single one with cruelty. Like you said," She looked up at her brother, "Separating them from us will cause nothing but pain and sorrow… Right Pon?" White hugged her Tepig as it let out a cry, snuggling into her chest more.

"Your Pokemon…" White jumped back. The person she bumped into before had not moved, standing over her, his breath brushing against her neck. She let out a gasp, staring back at the green-haired sixteen year old. "Just now… It was saying…" N continued, the words tumbling out of his mouth. His blue eyes were locked onto Pon's, frozen and pale before they met up with White's.

"Slow down," Cheren stepped forward to stand beside White, "You're talking to fast."

"Did you say that Pon was talking?" Black asked, looking down at the Tepig and back at N. N didn't move, his face frozen as he observed White and then the others, not showing any emotion to them.

"Pon…?" White gazed down at Pon who gave a little grunt, flicking her ears. The four listened hard but there were no words. Nothing.

"What's this about Pokemon… Talking? That's an odd thing to say?" Cheren asked, tapping his foot. From his stance, it was obvious that he was slowly growing more impatient with N's vague words. N's eyes dulled at Cheren's words, falling on White and for a second, she caught a glimpse of sorrow in them before he shook his head. He glanced down at the ground, a Purrloin sitting at his feet and watching Pon with mischievous eyes.

"Yes, they are talking… Then you all cannot hear it either…" He mumbled quickly but each word dripped with disappointment. His pale eyes landed on White's, "How sad… My name is N," He introduced himself and watched Bel, Cheren and Black's reaction at the mention of his name.

'_N? That's a strange name? It's only a letter!'_ Bel though to herself, echoing Black and Cheren's thoughts.

"I'm Cheren and this is Bel," Cheren returned it and motioned at Bel who gave N a polite bow.

"I'm Black and this is my older sister," Black motioned to White.

"My name is White and this is Pon," White flustered for a second under N's intense gaze, the emotionless eyes tearing into her and ripping her apart, "And this is Scottie and Panya," White realised her two other Pokemon without another thought.

"You don't have to show off all of your Pokemon White," White flinched at his words while N tilted his head at the little Pokemon.

"I just… I just did it without thinking!" White babbled back to Cheren, her gaze locking with N's again.

"We are out on a journey to complete the Pokedex," Cheren continued after N made no reply to their introductions.

"Yep, we left after the Professor gave us our first Pokemon. We only started about a month ago," Bel added, her perky nature slowly returning after being subdued by Ghetsis's words.

"My main goal however is to enter the Hall Of Fame and one day become the Champion of Unova," Cheren said and N's raised an eyebrow at him before Black smiled at Cheren.

"My goal is to enter the Hall Of Fame before him and become one of the strongest trainers in all of Unova. Someone that could protect and defeat anyone," Black grinned at Cheren, challenging him and for a second, White almost thought they would challenge each other to a battle right then and there.

"The Pokedex…" N mused, "So, you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke balls for that then?" N asked them. They were silent for a second, a little speechless at the question.

"It's not just for the Pokedex," Bel spoke up, "It's for Professor Juniper, well more like all the Pokemon Professors in the world! Like that man… Ghetsis? Ghetsis said, there is still a lot we need to learn about Pokemon," Bel cheerily added. N nodded slowly, measuring up Bel's words.

"That's how you see it then? I'm a Pokemon trainer too but… I can't help but wonder… Are Pokemon really happy that way?" N put forward to them and Cheren let out a sigh.

'_That Ghetsis got to this guy too? That Team Plasma knows how to play around with people don't they… I wonder if they have been to Nuvema since we left?'_ Cheren thought, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"You know, since I got Pon… I often wondered about such things too…" White admitted, "You see… I really don't like keeping my Pokemon in their poke balls… I like to see them walk alongside me, enjoy themselves as they explore the places we visit. After all, I have no idea what it's like in a Poke ball but…" White trailed off, looking up at N. N's mouth was only slightly open, his blue eyes stirring with shock and curiousity. For a second, White lost her train of thought as she realised that N was absorbed in her words, the long, green-haired teenager leaning in. His frozen gaze seemed to pierce her, looking down deep into her for answers.

"Even though I cannot talk and converse with Pon I feel as if- No, I am connected to her… Well, to all of my Pokemon. When we are beside each other, training or battling, we are connected. We have a bond that cannot be seen and that no one can completely understand it. N… Don't you feel that connection with your Pokemon?" She asked and N cracked into a small smile for a second.

"White, isn't it?" N asked and White nodded. N smile widened as he signed to his Purrloin, "Show me then! Show me your bond! Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again! Purrloin!" He commanded. For a split second, White felt the power behind his words but it was brief and the heat of the battle melted it away.

"Pon let's go!" White let Pon jump out of her arms however N didn't even give Purrloin a command, the cat-like Pokemon raced forward and skidded by Pon, scratching the Tepig aside its side. Pon let out a cry of pain, jumping away from Purrloin. It gave the purple Pokemon a glare, grunting and huffing at it and Purrloin gave a little, low purr before darting forward and scratching Pon again. Scottie rushed forward, yapping loudly while Panya clung to White's ankle, watching the battle from afar.

"Interesting… More!" N commanded, a smile plastered on his lips as he gazed up at White and then back to Pon, "Let me hear her more!"

'_It's as if he is giving out commands to Purrloin telepathically but that is ridiculous! Could it be that since he can talk to his Purrloin that he simply knows what do to and can fight without a single command?!'_ White bit her lip as the Purrloin growled at Pon.

"Pon! Ember! Keep following it with ember!" White commanded and quickly Pon blew fire from its nostrils. Purrloin grinned and darted around, avoiding it however eventually Purrloin flinched, fleeing back as it carelessly trod on a small ember that was still smoldering where it fell.

'_Smart… So they weren't trying to attack Purrloin but simply fill the area of left over embers to miminise the area it has to flee. Wonderful! Excellent! Both her and Pon were on the same wavelength like she said! White and Pon are just like Protons and Neutrons, creating and supporting a bond, a nucleus that only they can understand and see! They do understand each other but how!? Why isn't Pon's mind warped with pain!? I don't understand this but this is wonderful!'_ N grinned as Pon charged forward and slammed into Purrloin. Purrloin hissed as it lurched to its feet, jumping out off Pon's tackle but only to jump onto another ember. It let out a yowl of pain and N shuddered, his stomach heaving it disgust.

"I'm sorry Purrloin…" He whispered. Purrloin flicked its tail, flashing N a reassuring glance which made him take a small step back. "What? No! You can't be…" N murmured.

"Pon! Finish this!" White yelled and Pon charged forward. Purrloin smirked and prepared to dodge to the side but Pon then snorted out flames right in Purrloin's face. Purrloin yowled, staggering backwards as it clawed its face to put out the flames before falling over, holding the burn. N didn't waste anytime, diving over to Purrloin and pulling out herbs to revive its strength.

"That was excellent Pon!" White cheered, bouncing over to Pon who gave a happy cry and bounced around White. Scottie and Panya rushed to Pon as well, circling him before joining in their victory dance. N nursed the recovering Purrloin while watching White and her Pokemon. He felt frozen, his feet glued to the floor as his spine tingled.

'_What is this? I don't understand?! What kind of problem is this? White, why doesn't she fit into the solution like all of the other people that heard the speech? Does this mean I have to change my whole formula? No. No. It's just her. Right now, it's just her that is making this unstable.'_ N thought as he watched the three Pokemon around White.

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things," He said aloud to no one in particular. Black congratulated his sister before turning back to N.

"Tell us! What did Pon tell you?" Black blurted out, his eyes flicking at Pon and then to N. N's bewildered curiousity died down, the stoic cover sweeping over him again.

"It is none of your concern… As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke balls, they will never become perfect beings." N quickly breathed. The four looked at the strange teenager in silence, watching him grieve over Purrloin's injuries.

"But nothing is perfect," Bel spoke up.

"Yes… You will always have flaws. It takes a while and endless hours of training to pick up your flaws and combat them." Cheren added but it was as if he was lecturing himself. His eyes burning with determination as if the battle between White and N made him even more motivated to train himself.

"You say that yet you have yet to experience and see all of Unova." N spoke up, not taking his eyes off his Pokemon, "You have yet to even comprehend and find a single value of this world… I wonder, once you understand the scale, the complexity behind it all… Will you change?" N mumbled.

"That's another reason why we left though," White spoke up, "On our journey we have to see everything and experience it so that we can understand how we fit…" White held N's perplexing, still gaze as his mind whirled, weighing up each breath before he closed his eyes and gave a curt nod.

"I have to change the world for Pokemon… Because, they are my friends…" N quietly mumbled yet Black and White could feel the intensity in his words, "I'll remember your words White.. Thank you for the battle," N then turned away and walked off quickly, leaving the four along in the square.

"I wonder how many people were swayed by Ghetsis's words?" Cheren spoke up as he watched N disappear, "Everyone seemed to be impacted by him,"

"Strange guy…" Black murmured before turning to Cheren, "I think some people may have even released their Pokemon… It was like he brainwashed people." Black added, shaking his head.

"Do you think Team Plasma has been at home?" Bel voiced their fears, "What if our parents released their Pokemon?"

"Well mum would've called us if something like that happened." Black then gazed up at the darkening sky, "But, you think we should warn them?"

"Our parents are smart enough to not be fooled by such words," Cheren crossed his arms, "Team Plasma may seem big but they are most probably a strange, underground cult that decided that they were important enough to come to the surface. After all, Pokemon don't need to be saved..." Silence settled over the four, their minds a storm of thoughts and thundering anxieties. "Anyway, it's getting dark. We better head back to the Pokemon Center and check in." He told them, walking off to the large, red-roof building. White let them walk on ahead, staying with her Pokemon in the deserted town square. Eventually she knelt down, her Pokemon walking over to her.

"Pon… I can't help but wonder what you said to him… If only I could understand you. You think I could learn?" White quietly asked Pon. The Tepig tilted its head and smiled kindly while Scottie gave a little yelp. White sighed, stretching out her arm to let Panya climb up it to her shoulder. She then scooped up Pon and Scottie, hugging the two close to her as she stood up and gazed off into the distance. "N… He looked really sad, don't you think?"

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Yep, I gave White and Black a last name and it was the most difficult thing to do in the whole chapter. I decided on Tonis, meaning tone. I love writing dialogue for N now, at first it was really difficult but now I realise it's lots of fun to toy with mathematical and scientific terms. It's the middle of summer in LIADT and it's the start of summer here so all of Black and White's methods to stay cool, air conditioning and sleeping the day away or throwing water on yourself, is what I'm resorting to at the moment.

**Nicknames:** Panya is Swahili for a rat since Patrat is… Well, a rat. Stoutland reminds me of Scottish Terriers, so that's why I named my Lillipup Scottie.


	3. Guess You're My Foil

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! I'm extremely tired from staying up all hours and playing Pokemon marathons with my friends however that didn't stop me from writing! In case you haven't heard, there is going to be an announcement regarding Pokemon in Japan on the 8th. Whether it is a new game or some kind of event or something else is all speculation but I'm pleading to god that it'll be a Ruby and Sapphire remake. 2013 marks the 10th anniversary of Gen III and if Gamefreak continues their usual pattern, we should be seeing a remake this year. However, with release of Black 2 and White 2 instead of a cleaned up version of Black and White, who knows what could happen.

Also, I'm hoping there are no errors in this as I edited this on NYD at 4am. If they're errors please leave a review telling me so.

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australian and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 3 : Guess You're My Foil**

"I-I… I don't understand!?" Bel whined, falling to her knees. The soft sand cushioned her fall as Cheren's silent anger and frustration pushed her lower and lower. "I… We…. We followed the man's directions so why…" Bel blubbered as she felt tears swell up in her eyes, "WHY AREN'T WE AT STRAITON CITY?!" She cried aloud, looking up at the endless ocean in front of them.

Cheren rested his head in his hands, completely silent as he tried his best to hold back his anger, to hold his tongue as he tapped his foot on the loose sand. White dropped her bag on a patch of coarse grass, her Lillipup and Purrloin watching her as she sat next to Bel. Her Purrloin, Penelope, gave a sly glance at Cheren and then at Scottie, the two sharing a devious look before they pulled off White's two remaining Poke balls of the bag's strap, letting Pon and Panya out. White rolled her eyes, knowing what her Pokemon where up to but she couldn't care less.

'_If they are having fun, that's fine by me…'_ She thought to herself. The little Patrat and Tepig grunted in greeting before exploring the sandy beach while Penelope sat by White. She watched them briefly before she turned all of her attention to Bel.

"There, there…" She hushed, letting Bel rest her head on her shoulder. "We took a risk trying to find the shortcut to Straiton city instead of the main path…" White mumbled, watching her brother waltz up to the water's edge, taking a look around with his Lillipup and White's at his side. The two puppy Pokemon awed at the ocean, dabbing their paws on the wet sand. It didn't take too long for White's naughty Lillipup to jump into the water and barked at Black's to join him. Black's Lillipup however dashed away from the incoming waves, trying her best to keep her shaggy coat dry until Scottie kicked up water onto her.

"Scottie, don't be mean to Lil," Black warned softly warned him before kicking some water back at the naughty Lillipup. It let out a playful yelp as it began to splash him back.

"I knew we shouldn't have listened to that man! Easy to miss?!" Cheren huffed, his head still in his hands, "I wondered why it was taking us so long to reach Straiton city, we should've reached it days ago!" Cheren dug his teeth into his tongue as he glanced at his Xtransceiver. "We've wasted a week getting to Straiton so far, by the time we reach Straiton's Gym, it might be two months since we left!" Cheren ran a hand through his black hair, threatening to yank on it violently as his plans for challenging the gym was torn apart in mere seconds.

"Two months?" White glanced back at him.

"Yes… By this rate, it'll take us years to travel around Unova…" Cheren hissed. White frowned before pulling herself away from Bel, standing up.

"I'm sorry Cheren… In the end, it's my fault we lost the path. If I wasn't so determined to catch Penelope, we would maybe even have our first badge by now…" She glanced down at her Purrloin as the cat Pokemon began to groom her fur.

"Don't say that White!" Bel jumped up, dusting sand off her long, white skirt, "You should never apologise for catching a Pokemon! Then it's like spitting in their face along with the Professor! The whole reason why we left Nuvema is to complete the Pokedex so we have to catch and train every Pokemon we see!" Bel pursed her lips, her green eyes staring into White's, "So don't apologise!" White flinched at her words, before glancing down at the Purrloin, her dark green eyes watching White intently. White nodded to her friend slowly, kneeling down to get closer to the Purrloin.

"I'm sorry Penelope… If I hurt your feelings, I really didn't mean too…" White apologised, bowing her head. Penelope jumped up, bouncing over to White to rub the top of her head over her leg. White smiled, patting the Dark type before sighing, "If only I could understand y-"

"Not that again…" Cheren groaned, tapping his forehead. White turned her head around to him as he slowly took off his jacket, his skin beginning to boil under the summer sun, "Ever since we met that guy, you've been hung up about what he said." Cheren pointed out. White's face scrunched up for a second before she shook it away.

"Aren't you jealous of N? He can do things we can't. If I could talk to my Pokemon and understand them perfectly... I would be so happy," White smiled at her Purrloin, scratching its back. Bel gave a small, curt smile to her friend while she unleashed her two Pokemon.

"But you're talking to Penelope now," Bel cheekily pointed out. White rolled her eyes, glancing up at Bel as Cheren adjusted his glasses.

"Not to mention, you charged off to find a Purrloin the day after you battled him…" Cheren commented.

"We have to catch every Pokemon in Unova, Bel just said that… Purrloins are also…" White softened up as Penelope rubbed her side along White's leg and back, purring continuously, "They are so cute…" She answered truthfully, "So get off my back about N for crying out loud!" White called out. Cheren glanced off to the side, happy to get off the topic as he took in their surroundings when he noticed something.

"Where's Black?" He simply asked. The two girls froze, jumping to attention as the brunette boy was nowhere to be found. The two Lillipups were still playing on the shore, along with Bel's Lillipup.

"Black!" White jumped to her feet, running out towards the ocean and scanning it. She knew that Black would just jump into it without another thought and anything could have happened. She grasped her arms as panic started to stir in her stomach, wiping her head around wildly, her eyes searching to him. Pon charged to her side, grunting softly as Black's Tepig walked out from behind a large, sandstone rock.

"Don't worry," Black called out from behind it, walking out in his board shorts, "I was just getting changed is all…" He walked over to his sister, giving her a flick on the ear nonchalantly, ignoring her protests.

"You're going to swim?" White pointed to the ocean and Black just nodded, giving her a blank gaze.

"You could've told us before hand," Cheren told him while taking off his shoes, groaning as he already found sand in them. Black just shrugged his shoulders as he carried his bag over to him.

"You all seemed to be having fun teasing White about N and I would never spoil an opportunity like that…" He flashed a mischievous grin at White as she slumped forward again, letting out a heavy groan.

"You too?" She groaned as Black rushed over to her.

"Yeah, after all, you got to battle him instead of me! That was totally unfair!" Black poked her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"You're jealous of me… Since he battled me?" White echoed his words. Black nodded, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Bel spoke up as she massaged Penelope and her Snivy, Ava simultaneously as they both sat on one side of her lap.

"He can talk to Pokemon… Do you have any idea the kind of potential he has over us?! He battled White without one single command. His Purrloin knew what he wanted and he knew Purrloin's abilities perfectly! He is the ultimate trainer, better than all of us combined!" He spun back around to his sister, "That's why it was unfair that he picked you to battle!" He huffed.

"You say that but he lost to White…" Cheren commented while trying to shake every bit of sand out of his shoes and socks. Bel gazed at the black haired boy, giving him a solid, pleading stare. Cheren held it for a few seconds, knowing what she wanted before giving in, letting his Oshawott and Purrloin out to join the other Pokemon.

"Well, it's because he hates hurting Pokemon and was swayed by Ghetsis's speech like everyone else…" Black sighed, "You saw how easily that guy twisted almost everyone in that square…" Black went quiet as his gaze darkened for a second, his fist trembling, "That guy pisses me off…"

"Words can only get you so far though Black. I doubt people would release their Pokemon just from mere words," Cheren waved his hand around, dismissing the topic, "Anyway, we're just lucky that he hasn't been home yet. Nuvema is built up around Professor Juniper's lab and he seemed to be against everything Pokemon Professors stand for."

"Anyway, can we just leave this topic alone?" White requested, "We'll probably never seen N again anyway so why dwell on it?"

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't tease you about obsessing over him," Black scratched his cheek as White calmed down, smiling kindly at her brother.

"Thank y-" White started but Black's kind, apologetic expression dissolved into a wicked smile.

"It's only natural he would want to battle you in retrospect. That outfit just clings to your body, no healthy guy would pass up the chance to see your as-" Black started before White's fist connected with his gut, slightly winding him as she continued to lightly bash on his head.

"Shut up! That's disgusting! He only battled me because of what Pon said to him and myself! Don't lower him to your level! Speaking of which, how are you doing without your beloved picture?" White jabbed him in the chest but Black ignored it, letting out a lovelorn sigh.

"Skyla is such an amazing person…" Black crossed his arm, stepping backwards to avoid White's flailing arms, "She's a talented pilot, been to so many different regions and has incredible eyesight. To top it off, brilliant blue eyes, long legs and generous bust…" He gave a goofy grin, his cheeks reddening slightly as White ceased her attack on Black, disturbed at his 'admiration' of Skyla. "A perfect woman, don't you think so Cheren?" Black turned back to Cheren. He jumped a little, not expecting to be dragged into the sibling's fight. He then became suddenly aware of Bel's gaze beside him, watching him intensely.

"Don't bring me into this," Cheren groaned at Black, feeling his chest clamp down at his sudden spotlight, "The main thing we should be discussing is how we get to Straiton! That's what we were talking about before all this!" Cheren rolled his eyes as Black just ignored him.

"You really disturb me sometimes you know that?" White half joked, half groaned at her brother who just rolled his brown eyes.

"Come on, if I didn't then your life would be boring! Anyway, do you want some tips on how to get N around your fing-"

"Mega punch!" White yelled, softly punching him the stomach. However this time, Black grinned and wrapped his arms around White and lifted her off the ground.

"Bel! Cheren! I caught a White!" He cheered to them while White flailed in his grasp, "Let's see what the Pokedex as to say," He laughed, pretending to open an imaginary Pokedex, "White Tonis. Normal Type. The Gentle Ideologist Pokemon. White is a rare Pokemon only found in Nuvema Town. It often ponders alone about things she encounters, appearing to be a daydreamer however her ideals give it a kind disposition as it considers every side to an argument. However it can oversee simple things like when a male has a boner for her…"

"SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL GET PENELOPE TO MESS IT UP SO MUCH THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE YOUR OWN FUGLY MUG!" White yelled at him, trying her best to ram her knee into his stomach. Bel broke into laughter while Black juggled White around, walking into the ocean. He cringed as the water lapped over his crotch, adjusting to the temperature before he started to softly swing White back and forth. She immediately stopped all of her protests, watching Black's grin before starting to shaking her head.

"No. No!"

"Black used Vital Throw!" Black then heaved, using all of his strength to toss his sister into the ocean. Black and majority of everyone's Pokemon laughed loudly as White broke to the surface, a hand slapped onto her hat to anchor it down.

"I swear to Arceus, I will skin you and wear you like you're Mareep wool!" White hissed before grabbing Black's wrist and throwing them both into the water.

"I give up…" Cheren groaned, slumping to the ground, "We'll never get to the Pokemon League…"

"Don't be so negative Cheren," Bel smiled back at him, "Those badges aren't going anywhere." She slowly fell back, resting on her back to look up at Cheren. However her happy gaze dropped, her eyes growing softer with remorse. "I'm sorry though… I should've listened to you instead of that trainer… If we just went back to the main road instead of getting lost trying to find the sh-" Cheren gave her a soft flick on the forehead, silencing her. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, almost holding a puppy-like expression. Cheren felt his heart hiccup again, much to his annoyance as it softened him, threatening to make him smile.

"Don't say that, didn't you tell White that?" Cheren repeated.

"I told her not to feel bad about catching Pene-"

"You didn't just mean that though, did you?" Cheren asked, making Bel shuffle her feet in the sand slightly, "Anyway, despite getting lost, I found myself a Purrloin and we got some good training in… We'll need it. The Straiton gym targets one's weaknesses to see how you can react," He trailed off.

"You'll breeze through every gym, I can tell. All of you will but I wo-" This time Cheren took her hat off, silencing her before dusting off the sand.

"Don't say that either," He frowned, "You're fine, you just have to be confident. Take some lessons off Black or Ava," He looked down at her Snivy as she basked herself on Bel's leg, "I feel like Dai's playful personality suits you more than Ava…" Cheren admitted, watching Dai, his Oshawott, alongside Black and White as they swam further out.

"He's as loyal as a knight. I think he suits you perfectly! What's that thing they say? Ah! Like a foil?" Bel mused, tapping her finger on her lower lip.

"No. Logically speaking, you're my foil," Cheren arched an eyebrow as he thought about the fact. Bel giggled, rolling onto her side, ignoring Ava's and Penepole's protests as they were thrown off her lap.

Ava watched the two teenagers and couldn't stop a proud smirk as she noticed the air around the two. Penelope however couldn't, the purple cat-like Pokemon huffing as she dusted the sand from her glossy, well-kept coat. She frowned at Bel's hand, wanting her massage and pats to continue and jumped over to Bel. However, two strong vines quickly wrapped themselves around Penelope body.

"Ava! Don't hurt Penelope!" Bel squeaked, "Don't fight!". Cheren watched the two Pokemon, expecting the dark type to extend her claws and cut open one of Ava's vines. However the Snivy just ducked its head and walked off, carrying Penelope with her, towards the two Tepigs, Panya and Cheren's own Purrloin. Bel and Cheren observed them, Bel's green eyes sparkling with confusion as Ava put Penelope down and started to interact with the other Pokemon. Slowly Bel relaxed, laying back down as Cheren frowned, taking off his glasses and gazing off into the distance.

'_That was strange… What was that all about?'_ He wondered when he suddenly felt Bel shift herself over to him more. She hummed nervously as she gently rested her cheek on his hand. Her green eyes watched Cheren, catching him jump but after a few seconds of nothing but silence she started to relax, a large smile creeping up on her lips.

However, Cheren was frozen. He pressed his teeth into his tongue to distract himself, to keep his attention away from the fluttering in his chest.

'_That sly thing! It noticed the tension in the air! Okay, I take it back… It's a perfect match for Bel!'_ He shot a glance at the grass Pokemon, only to see it watching him calmly, observing with a smirk. Cheren frowned at it, silently cursing it as Bel remained silent. Cheren was painfully aware of everything. The summer heat, the crashing of the waves, cries of Pokemon playing in the surf but they were deafened and dulled by the pounding that reverberated around his entire body and the heat of Bel's skin on his hand.

"I'm your foil huh?" Bel wondered along, "Then that explains why I do so well when you are around…"

"I guess so…" Cheren quietly mumbled, "If I bring out your ambitious and serious side for battling then… What do you bring out in me?" Cheren softly asked, daring to look down at her. His teeth drove down harder into his tongue as he found her gazing up at him with soft green eyes with a docile, fond smile on her full lips. Her smile widened and he could feel a giggle tickle her throat as she jumped up. Cheren watched her as she spun around and held out her hand towards him.

"Well, you're not mad about getting lost now, are you?" She pointed out.

"Come on you moron!" White groaned, swimming over another wave. Her clothes clung to her frame, attempting to drag her to the watery depths.

'_It's going to take me hours to dry my boots… Fucking hell Black…'_ She groaned as a wave slapped her in the face, causing her to flounder for a second until her head broke to the surface. She did a quick check to make sure her hat was still on her head, thankfully it was anchored by her ponytail.

"Black! I will drag your ass through the sand when we get to shore!" She called out, abandoning her plan to catch Black. She turned around, swimming back until her sodden boots hit the sand below her, allowing her to stand up. She wrung out the sea water from her ponytail, groaning as she started on her clothes, "Come on Black, we gotta figure out what to do now then we can muck around…" White called out. Black held her gaze for a second before slowly nodding, giving in.

"Cheren is probably fur-" White froze up as she gazed back at her two friends and her heart lept into her throat as she found them rather close, "Change of plans!" White rasped, tackling Black back into the surf, "Change of plans, back into the water…" White repeated, the thought of her drenched clothes a thing of the past.

"They… Look really close huh?" Black commented.

"Yeah, that's why we leave them alone,"

"Oh come on now…" Black splashed her, "You're totally trying to set them up. You have been for a while now huh?" He was however silenced by a wall of water quickly. He just shook his head, smiling back at his silent sister, "By the way, you may want to button up your vest…" Black frowned. White arched an eyebrow, tilting her head as Black grimaced, scratching his chin awkwardly, "To be honest, I think blue would suit better," He jokingly said, "From a guy's perspective though, black always looks erotic." White gave him a half-hearted splash, still confused at what he meant until it clicked.

'_I'm wearing a black br-'_ She immediately gazed down to find that her top was completely see-through. Black only got to laugh at how quickly her face turned bright red for a few seconds as White tackled his torso and quickly dunked him underwater.

* * *

"So how do we get back?" Black cheerfully asked after he collapsed onto his back, looking expectantly at the others.

"Well, if we didn't muck around all day then we might have an idea by now," Cheren huffed. Black just smiled happily as he looked up at the darkening sky above them, not bothered by all the sand that clung to his damp body. Blaze sat nearby him, watching the little fire that they had created as if admiring his handwork.

"Well, we could follow the stream up and try and retrace our steps," White suggested. Cheren leaned forward, sliding his glasses up his nose.

"That's a gamble. What if we end up even more lost than before? It took me a while but we are south-west of Accumula s-"

"What?! We went backwards?!" Black jolted upright, "So then, it really will take us weeks to reach Straiton!"

"Yes… That's what I brought up when we first got here," Cheren told him, "I just didn't now how far we were from Accumula."

"Oh well, let's enjoy our time here. Come on Bel, let's go swimming!" Black grinned, jumping up and pulling Bel shakily to her feet. Cheren's brow twitched once before he massaged his forehead.

"But it's almost dark!" Bel said as they started to walk towards the shoreline.

"We need to figure out how to get back first before we waste more time!" Cheren called out to them. Suddenly Penelope jumped up, her fur bristling as she darted in front of White. She lowered her head, flexing her claws as she heard something crashing through the forest.

"Is it a Pokemon?" Bel called out, her and Black halting.

"Oh, that's rare…" A deep voice called out from the forest. Cheren stood up, talking a strong stance beside White, motioning his Pokemon to prepare themselves in case they are needed. A Scrafty pushed aside a bush, scanning the two trainers as his own trainer followed him, "I've never seen anyone on this beach before…" The stranger said. The tall, late teenager looked at White and then to Cheren before holding up a hand, "Relax, relax," He soothed them. White let out a breath, giving a polite bow but Cheren only relaxed slightly, still watching the serious gazed Scrafty.

"You're the first person we have seen here all day," Cheren told him.

"I'm not surprised, this is so far away from any town… Are you lost?" He asked them. He seemed slightly stiff, his dark green eyes guarded and his Scrafty sensed it, keeping his guard.

"Yes, we tried to take a short-cut but…" Bel started, glancing away shyly as the dark brunette stranger scratched his five o'clock shadow.

"You mean following Straiton river?" He spoke up and Bel picked up her head, her eyes sparkling while Black jumped up, ignoring the stranger's stand-offish behaviour. He flinched back as Black rushed forward, his Scrafty lowering his head but the trainer shot him a glance and the dark fighting type relaxed.

"You know it? Can you show us the way back?" Black asked him before shaking his head, "Ah, I'm Black and this is my older sister White," He stepped back and started to wipe his hand over the group, "This is Cheren and this is Bel,". With Black's introduction the nineteen year old seemed to relax more. White took a breath before looking at his Scrafty.

"You're Scrafty looks really strong…" She commented, kneeling down to inspect the female Pokemon, "How long have you been with her?" She asked

"Five years now," He smiled.

"Wow…" Bel awed, "Imagine how strong it would be!" She whispered to Cheren.

"That's impressive. I've… Well, we've only been with our Pokemon for a few weeks. You must understand her so well…" White whispered. The stranger's eyes watched her cautiously before chuckling softly.

"You've gotten far from the path, I can tell you that much. I'm Clark and I've been coming here to spend time with my Samurott here when I'm in the area," Clark explained.

"Huh? Why here?" Black asked and Clark gave a sad smile as he pulled out a Poke ball, unleashing a tall and powerful Samurott. Cheren and his Oshawott stood still in silent awe, watching the power of its muscles under its thick skin and the shine over its sharp, clean shells.

"Wow… Dai is going to get that big?!" Bel choked, looking at the little Oshawott, "Evolution really is amazing and incredible!"

"Unfortunately, due to work, I'm often on the move and I don't want Ridley cooped up for days on end in a Poke ball or along with me during work… So I bring him here to make up for lost time." Clark explained.

"That's sad…" White murmured, "I can't imagine not having Pon or any of my Pokemon with me for even a second…" She glanced back at Pon and the Tepig racing up to nuzzle her hand. A flash stirred in Clark's dark green eyes for a second before he shook his head.

"Yes… It really is…" Clark sighed before looking back at Cheren, "If you want, in the morning, I can show you the way back to Route 2 if you want," Clark suggested and Cheren smiled slightly, feeling the heavy, dreadful weight swept off his shoulders.

"That will be so helpful. Thank you so much Clark," Cheren gave a curt bow as Bel clapped her hands together and bowed deeply.

"Thank you so so much! This means sooooo much to us!" Bel said before looking back up at him.

"See," Black elbowed him in the arm, grinning wildly, "Everything turned out fine! We'll be at Straiton city before you know it!"

* * *

A circle had formed around Straiton Gym's battlefield, many children and their parents itching to find a better view. Waiters and waitresses juggled orders and drinks around, their Pokemon trying their best to find a clear path for their trainer. Everyone's eyes were fixed onto the three triplets as they talked to one another while looking at their challenger. The tallest eventually stepped forward, his arms behind his head as he nodded at their challenger.

"You're fast…" Cilan stated, staring down at the teenager in front of him gently, "To have passed through our restaurant without causing a mess like the trainer before you,". The blue-haired brother walked up alongside him as the youngest fiddled around with his red bowtie.

"You seem much more capable then most rookie trainers, as if you have been training for months on end." Cress added, trying to tuck his long side fringe behind his ear subconsciously. Chili joined them, letting out a huff as he put his hands on his hips, his finger trailing over a Poke ball.

"Come, let's get this battle started!" He turned to the teenager, "I can't wait to start this! You got more guts than any other trainer I've seen!" He grinned. Cilan sighed mentally at his brother's crass attitude before observing the challenger in front of them. The way he held himself, tall and proud as if he was focused on an alternative motive.

His gray-blue eyes seemed to stare right through them.

"All three of you are gym leaders… Yet only one of you challenges trainers? That is how the gym is operated?" The boy asked them, his eyes clouded slightly in confusion.

"Yes, that is how it is run here." Cilan replied.

"Then… Let me battle all three of you at once, in a triple battle." Cilan and Cress exchanged a shocked glance between the two of them at the teenager's request while Chili's eyes blazed with excitement.

"We can't do that to a rookie trainer! It'll be to complex for someone only receiving their first badge!" Cress warned the trainer but he stood tall while his gaze deepened, burning coldly with faint hostility. He glanced down at Purrloin, the Pokemon giving a meow, flexing his claws out as he prepared for battle. Soon a Munna and Lillipup jumped out of their Poke balls, staring down their opponents.

"I will be able to beat all three of you with only my three of my friends… I wish to see your resolve during our battle…" N told them. Cilan frowned at the sixteen year old, his head swimming with confusion.

'_He's not here to get a badge… He is here to test us! What is going through his head?!'_ Cilan frowned.

'_Let me hear your Pokemon's voices… Let's see if Pon and White's words resonate here…'_

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** I'm truly sorry about the nicknames but very soon the main characters' parties will be set, locked onto permanent Pokemon where their characteristics, personalities and the way they interact with each other will be obvious. Since I wrote down notes while playing through Black and White all the characters are named accordingly and all Pokemon nicknamed and I'm just pulling from that.

**Nicknames:**  
White's Purrloin, Penelope: Penelope was the faithful wife of Odysseus who refused to remarry and waited for her husband to return. So her name., despite its actual meaning, as been seen as symbolising faithfulness.

Black's Lillipup, Lil: Simply pulled from Lillipup and also from little.


	4. Clark

**Author's Note:** Here it is, Gen VI, coming out in October! I'm totally pumped for it but I feel sad at the same time that after two years, I have to say goodbye to Gen V, which I love to shreds. I'll love Gen VI as well, just as I love all gens but after the amazing story and loveable characters of Gen V… It'll be hard to top. That being said, I'm gonna try to finish this story before then, wrapping it up alongside Gen V. So with that in mind, I thank you so very much for all this love and support this story is getting already! Each time I see a review/follow/fav, I feel like I need to write more! Thank you so very much!

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australian and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 4 : Clark**

"It's getting dark, we should set up somewhere to sleep." Cheren commented, observing the sky. He gazed back down to find White still walking forward, "We'll just get lost again if we keep going." Cheren called out but White didn't stop.

"White?" Bel called out but there was no response. Black rolled his eyes and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Clark frowned at them, confusion burning in his dark eyes. Black tied his jacket around his waist before charging off to catch up to the brunette girl.

"What's wrong with her? Is she mad or something?" Clark asked while subconsciously biting his thumb's nail.

"No… If she was mad or sad, she would be trailing behind us or even avoiding us," Bel explained with a small smile. Clark nodded, his thumb still in his mouth as he glanced back at Black casually walking directly behind White before violently pushing her forward, clamping his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. She let out a loud peep, her arms flailing around and caused Black to chuckl loudly, "White just gets to absorbed in her own head with her thoughts…" Bel hummed. Clark's lips curled as he gave a single chuckle, shaking his head.

"Hey White!" Cheren called while scraping some dried leaves and sticks into a pile with his foot, "Unlike you're vacating spot in the clouds, it tends to get quite dark in reality at night. So, if you're back from your wonderful vacation in the clouds, could you help me start a fire to prevent us from stumbling around in the dark?" Cheren asked, watching the two fight. White pushed Black back with her shoulder before walking back to Cheren, her arms rigid and her hands curled into fists. However, this tough, vexed gait was broken by her childish and defensive pout that was accompanied by a heavy, bright-red blush. Clark shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter while he face-palmed himself. Bel tilted her head, watching the older teen try to control his laughter.

"What's up?" She innocently asked. Clark bit down on his finger, calming himself down as he turned his attention to Bel.

"Sorry… It just takes me back," Clark said after he calmed himself.

"We need more fuel for the fire," White called after Pon blew a few embers, lighting a small campfire, "Who wants to do that?" However, Cheren and Black glanced away from White's gaze and acted ignorant as she let out a groan.

"First person to bring back fuel gets to battle me," Cheren added. Suddenly Black grinned wildly and let out his Lillipup Lil. Lil yelped in excitement, hearing Cheren's comment from her Poke ball.

"Get ready to lose!" Black nudged Cheren before glancing down at Lillipup, "Let's find some Lil!" He told her before running off, Lil keeping up with his pace. White watched her brother go before turning her attention to Cheren.

"You shouldn't do that you know, I wouldn't be surprised if he punched a tree down just to battle you…" White commented. Cheren just took off his glasses, cleaning them casually.

"He's not stupid, he knows what I was trying to do. He just wants to battle me really and this gives him time to come up with a strategy in the mean time. Plus it gets us more fuel so we kill two birds with one stone in the end." Cheren explained. White held a straight face before quietly snickering, Cheren snapped his attention to her.

"You were just worried about not being able to see in the dark and falling over." White simply said, tending to the little fire. Cheren kept composed, not a single emotion emitting from his expression as he stared down at White, "That… Or you want to battle him and this gives you an excuse to…" White glanced up, mirth dancing in her blue eyes but Cheren kept his composure, sliding his glasses back into place.

"It's such a pity… When you're not in the clouds, all that air can escape your brain and make you sharp. Imagine what kind of trainer you would be without it." Cheren brought his hand to his chin, trying to look as if he was deep in thought, "I blame Black for it,"

"Oh, come off it Cheren. They say that teasing is simply another form of love and we all love you enough for it…" White grinned. Cheren flinched, giving her a cynical glance before she rolled her head, "Platonically that is," White added.

"Stop hanging around Black," Cheren grunted. As if on cue, Black crashed through the bushes. White flinched, trying to get to her feet but instead fell onto her backside while Cheren jolted. He shook his head, "Please… Stop hanging around this guy…" Cheren groaned. Black had his hat's bill clasped in his teeth, his hair messier than usual with a single leaf stuck in it. His breath panted through his teeth as he carried a large branch in his hand. Lil followed through with a few sticks in her teeth. She padded over to White and set them down neatly and White patted her, praising her while squinting incredulously at Black.

"What hurricane have you been through? Did you come across Tornadus or something?" White gasped as Black threw down the branch and put his hat back on his head.

"Come on Cheren, don't chicken out on me," Black ignored White, pulling out Blaze's Poke ball. Lil raced to his side, bouncing around in anticipation.

"Black, I can't use this branch! You want to start a bonfire?" White huffed.

"Just brake off parts. Should be easy enough to snap off parts, it came off easily after all." Black replied. White paused before turning around slowly to her brother.

"To tore this off a tree?" She breathed, not even bothering to ask him. Black just held her gaze before nodding and turning to Cheren, "Black! You can't do that! What if some Pokemon was going to use this for material to build a nest? Or it was a perfect branch for feeding?"

"There was nothing there White," Black huffed, "I wouldn't be that reckless,"

"The dictionary term for careful is, 'Everything Black isn't,'" Cheren chortled, "It is as alien to you Black as the word indifferent is to White when concerning N." Cheren's statement was cut off with loud laughter from Black and Bel and a reverberating snap as White violently broke off a stick from the branch.

"You here that Cheren? That's the sound of your ego snapping when I defeat you!" White spun around, clenching her teeth as Penelope jumped to her side. The Purrloin fluffed up its fur, baring its teeth as it prepared to defend its trainer.

"Hey, hey! Who got the branch? Me. I'm first," Black pointed at his sister, waving it back and forth as she went to protest, "After all… You got to battle N so it's only fair I get to battle Cheren."

"N?" Clark echoed, staring at Bel as she gave hiccup of laughter. He frowned at Bel before looking back at White and the others, "What's that all about?"

"Oh… Sorry… It's kind of an inside joke between us all," Bel smiled, "You see… Well… Have you heard of Team Plasma?" Bel asked him. Clark flinched for a second, glancing off to the side while nodding.

"Yes… I've seen them a few times. I first saw them in Mistralton city," Clark sighed, "What about them?"

"Well, when we went to Accumula, we saw them give out a speech... Um…" Bel trailed off, frowning while tapping her lower lip.

"Ghetsis was the one giving the speech," White called over her shoulder, starting to walk over to them as Black and Cheren prepared to battle each other. "After the speech, this guy called N talked to me and…" White sighed, "This sounds crazy but he could hear and talk to Pokemon, talking to Pon…" White watched Clark's expression as he gave her a hollow, skeptical gaze. "I know, it sounds completely unrealistic but it's true and I don't know… We talked and he battled me and…"

"White's been obsessed with him ever since," Bel giggled. Clark frowned, sniggering slightly until White smacked her forehead in frustration.

"They all think I am." She huffed, "In reality, I just want to find out how he can speak to Pokemon. He seemed really intelligent and I just… Want to be able to do what he does you know?" White shrugged, mentally praying that she didn't seem completely crazy to Clark. Clark's nodded to her, his eyes distant as White bent over and picked up Penelope, "I would give anything to be able to do what he can do… Then I could talk with Pokemon, any one…"

"So that's the joke," Bel smiled.

"It's not crazy… That whole situation," Clark eventually said. White straightened herself, giving a few quick blinks as she registered what Clark said, "It's hard but you can learn to communicate telepathically with psychic Pokemon. It took me a while but I was able to achieve it with Rachael, my Gothitelle."

"Can you show me? Please?" White begged but Clark's smile disappeared as he shook his head.

"I'm here on business for a month before I'm heading elsewhere so Rachael is at my house… Sorry about that but I imagine that someone like you could achieve it," Clark smiled and White's smile quickly returned, "Psychic Pokemon can understand you, it's just achieved through connecting yourself with that Pokemon and teaching it to link to your mind. Many people know about it around Desert Resort."

"Desert Resort?" Bel echoed, "You've been heaps of places…" Bel awed. Clark just ruffled his dark, rusty brown hair and chuckled, "If I may ask? Where did you start your journey?"

* * *

"Lentimas town? That's really far from here…" Bel commented, looking at her Unova map. Clark nodded, sitting down next to her before circling an area on her map.

"My family used to run a ranch around here but after a small eruption within Reversal mountain, the ranch became unstable so they abandoned it. That's when I left," Clark explained.

"And you were only ten then? Wow… That area is so much more hazardous than Route 1 and Nuvema town," Bel awed. White lay opposite to her, listening out while watching the fire in front of them. Nearby her head, Pon snuggled into her hair, wrapping herself within White's thick locks while White subconsciously patted Penelope. Clark glanced at White, her Purrloin pressed against her stomach with her Patrat Panya sleeping on her hip and Scottie the Lillipup curled up around her free arm.

"What's wrong?" Black asked after taking another bite of his food, moving over closer to look at Bel's map.

"You may as well have a blanket of Pokemon White," Clark chuckled.

"I never need a blanket with Pon around," White smiled as the Tepig peeked through its cover of White's hair and gave happy cry before returning back to its playing.

"Anyway… How did you go when you first left? Was it difficult?" Black urged Clark to continue, eagerly listening.

"Well, I grew up in a isolated area and Lentimas has a very small population so I often ran off around the mountains to entertain myself… I was used to the area." Clark shrugged modestly before making a path with his finger, "I lost sight of the path and I ended up on the edge of Black city…" He told them, Black grinned and gave Bel a nudge with his elbow.

"See, it's easy to get lost. Everyone's probably done it once," Black grinned before gesturing to Cheren, "Unless you're the great and almighty Cheren that is." He said, Cheren frowned and for a second, he had the urge to challenge Black to a rematch but he knew Black was just jeering him to get a reaction.

"Bel, don't listen to him. His carefree nature will rub off onto you," Cheren warned Bel, "You're easygoing as is, you don't need anymore or you'll become scatterbrained. It's been happening to White, we don't need it spreading."

"Oh come on," Black turned around, fiddling with his hat, "It's more healthy to be happy-go-lucky than a hardass…" He glanced off to the side towards White, "That can't beat me and Blaze," He whispered loudly to his sister. Cheren clenched his teeth, holding himself.

'_I can't battle him now, Dai and Felis are too exhausted to fight…_' Cheren glanced at his Poke balls, knowing that his Pokemon where probably sound asleep by then, 'I'll have to get up earlier to fit in more training…' He looked up at Black as he talked to Clark and Bel and felt anger stir up in his gut for a few heartbeats. He clenched his fist before glaring back down at the ground, _'I have to keep training. I can't let Black beat me again… He doesn't train as much as me so why… Why am I losing despite the type advantage? Is it my technique or just simply my lack of experience?'_

"Cheren… You okay?" Bel asked, snapping Cheren out of his thoughts. He quickly shook his head, throwing away his thoughts and turned back to the group. Bel watched him, his expression still hard as if he was consumed by thoughts, ideas and strategies.

"How long have you four been friends?" Clark asked them, smiling at their conversation.

"Well… We met Cheren when we were about… Five I think but Black and I have known Bel since… Well, since I can remember. Our mother is good friends with Bel's parents you see," White explained.

"Yeah, when Mrs. Tonis was traveling around, just like us, my father was a bit of a rival to her. They travelled together sometimes but…" Bel started.

"They butted heads quite a lot," White cut in. Clark nodded

"So how many badges do you have?" Black asked him. Clark paused for a second, growing quiet as he fished out a badge case from his little bag. He stared at it, wiping his thumb over his Trainer ID number before he opened up case.

"Cool, you've got different ones from our mother," Black edged closer, "The Legend Badge, Jet Badge, Bolt Badge and Quake Badge but… I don't recognise this one…" Black frowned as he pointed at a V-shaped badge that was primarily dark green, shaped like pointed leaves with flares of white at the top.

"When I first started my journey, there was a Grass gym in Lacunosa town. This was the Blossom Badge, it was my first ever Badge but when the Gym leader got pregnant, she became very sick and stepped down." Clark explained, "When I went for the Bolt Badge, that's when Brycen retired from acting and filled in another spot, becoming Gym leader."

"That must have been irritating," Cheren stepped in, "Travelling through Icirrus city only to find out that you have to travel back to receive a badge. With that said, why did you stop collecting badges?" Cheren asked. Clark stared blankly at the badges before slowly closing it up, tucking it away.

"I was travelling back for it. It honestly didn't bother me as long as I got to spend time with my Pokemon, I was happy," Clark smiled, "When I reached Mistralton city again, got sidetracked… Chasing after a girl," Clark chuckled, "And in my pursuit of her, I ended up meeting her brother whom I became close friends with. He helped me several times and both of us together decided to work together and so, since then I've been working alongside them and I…" He trailed off before sighing deeply, "I just never continued my journey…" He mumbled.

"That sucks, this job takes up so much of your time," Black frowned, "You should try and find a better deal so you can continue your journey."

"Continue my journey huh?" Clark mused before shaking his head, "Never, I owe my friend my life so I could never turn away from him," Clark finally replied.

"What did your friend do to make you feel that obligated to him?" Cheren frowned at him, weighing up his words. Clark flinched under his gaze before chuckling slightly.

"He stopped me from doing something incredibly brainless." Clark softly replied before gazing up at the stars above, "Something completely heartless…" he breathed.

* * *

"This is it!" Bel jumped around, stretching her arms into the air, "Straiton city! We made it!" She cheered. The bustling streets, the droning traffic that flowed through the lively city and the atmosphere was music to their ears.

"Trio badge! Here we come!" Black ran up, jumping up to complete a loud hi-five with Bel. Bel gave a squeak, rubbing her hand as it tingled and throbbed from the excited force Black had used. "Sorry…" Black apologised, rubbing her shoulder, "Just… I'm…" His chest swelled with joy as he took a deep breath, "Cilan, Chili and Cress! We're coming for you!" He yelled out. Bel giggled before standing beside him and taking a loud, deep gasp of air.

"We're gonna get our badge!" Bel joined him, ignoring the baffled glances of people passing by. Cheren face twisted up for a second before he walked over to Bel, sighing at her.

"What did I tell you about this guy?" He pointed out. Black turned to Cheren, holding his gaze before grinning.

"I remember, it was something about being incredibly talented," He joked. Cheren's face fell, bring up a hand to rub his brow.

"Don't talk yourself up to much there… After all, have you heard the saying, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall?'" Cheren snickered back.

"No wonder why it's so satisfying when we defeat you," Black commented. Cheren frowned, feeling the frustration and eagerness to jump into battle alongside Dai stir in his stomach again.

"Oh just keep it up Black," Cheren fiddled with his glasses as he searched the cityscape, "You'll just make the reward all that more worth it…".

White sighed, watching the two jeer and tease each other. She turned to Clark, shaking her head at the two.

"Thank you," White bowed, "We are all so grateful for all that trouble you went through for us," White smiled back at him. Clark tore his eyes from Black and Cheren before ruffling his rusty brown hair. White noted that it almost looked like dark ginger in the summer sunlight.

"It was no problem. It was a pleasure really… I'm glad I met all of you to be honest." Clark told them before studying White. She blinked at him, feeling the spotlight placed on her as Clark's eyebrows lowered. However, as soon as it washed over him, he broke into laughter, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Clark?" Bel called out, bouncing over to them. Clark shook his head, waving his hand around while he choked his laughter.

"It's just… White, you remind me a lot of my friend." Clark admitted.

"Eh? Really? What do you mean?" White echoed her thoughts. Black flicked his sister on the back of the head, arching an eyebrow at Clark.

"You're friend must be a handful then. Walking off into deserted areas to think and spending hours by themselves," Black started to list down White's traits. White gave him a little glare and grinded her knuckles into his ribcage softly.

"And obsessing over ideas and dreams while spending time with Pokemon but despite all that, they are igno- No… That's not the right word…" Cheren jumped in before resting his chin on his fist as he went through a mental list of words.

"Completely naïve to other things that others can see?" Black finished.

"Yeah, that's the word." Cheren slammed his fist into his other palm, his lips curling into a smug smile. White turned her glare at Cheren, her hand itching to reach for Scottie's Poke ball.

'_Scottie. I take back what I said, please steal all the contents of Cheren's bag,'_ White mentally thought to herself, wondering whether to tell her naughty Lillipup that.

"It's just her form of innocence," Bel smiled, butting her shoulder into White's.

"That's a handful of a friend…" Black sighed at Clark. Clark's smile widened as he nodded at the four before looking at White.

"He is a handful but no matter what, I'll stand beside him. Just for the same reasons you do too," Clark's gaze washed over the three before he jolted, his hand diving into his pocket. He briskly pulled something halfway out of his pocket before huffing to himself.

"What is it?" Bel asked him.

"I'm sorry but this is where we part ways," Clark suddenly said.

"What?! Why?" Bel cried, "We were only just starting to become good friends!"

"Bel, he only ever promised to bring us back to the main path," Cheren reminded them, "We should be grateful that he brought us so far with his help."

"Again, thank you so much for all of your help…" White bowed to him, Black joining her.

"Yes, we will have to repay you somehow one day," Cheren added. Clark just shook his head as he pulled out a Poke ball.

"Haha, don't sweat it. It was really fun, it reminded me of my own journey but… You also reminded me of why I'm so loyal to my friend," He's breath dragged slightly, holding a heavy tone in it. However, as quickly as Bel and Cheren picked it up, it was gone, "I'm happy to see that there are some people, even rookie trainers at that, that treat each other with such respect and loyalty. Not to mention…" he paused for a second, his eyes growing dark, "It's nice to see people treating Pokemon with such kindness…"

"What did you say?" Bel echoed. Clark blinked twice before forcing a charming smile on his lips.

"Oh… Just thinking of what to tell my friend when I see him next. He'll probably not beli... Wait, scratch that, he'll believe it." Clark laughed, "Aellae," He called out, throwing out his Poke ball. In a flash of light, a large, Fearow darted down, swooping through the air before slowing to a stop in front of Clark. Bel held onto her hat as the large wings swept up a gale before letting out a happy caw.

"Amazing! Its wingspan is huge…" Black awed, ignoring his watering eyes from the blast of wind, "Clark, your Pokemon are amazing! Do you train them in any special way?" Black asked him. Clark ran his hand down his Fearow's beak, humming to himself.

"I can't give you any help with how you should train your Pokemon…" Clark told him, "It's your Pokemon so you should know how to do things your way." Black smiled, nodding at Clark's advice before gazing down at his belt, looking at the three Poke balls attached to it.

'_That's right. I'll raise all of them up perfectly, even better than Clark and I'll have the most happy, healthy and powerful Pokemon in the world!'_ Black told himself.

"After all… I have no right to give you advice on such a thing…" Clark mumbled to himself, only registering as a mumble to the four. His Fearow however nudged her head towards him, nuzzling his cheek. Clark gave a weak smile before turning back to Black to find him staring directly at him. His brown eyes were burning with determination, blazing with eagerness, Clark swore he could feel the heat of his gaze, of his presence on his own skin.

"Clark! When we met again, whenever that may be, can I battle you?" Black asked him. Clark's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape before he nodded to him, smiling back at him.

"You got a deal but you better prepare yourself. Despite spending many years working, I haven't slacked off," Clark told him as he hopped onto his Fearow's back, "I'll see you all then. Good luck all of you! Let's go to the Dreamyard Aellae!" He told his Fearow and the bird Pokemon lifted off the ground effortlessly, soaring into the sky. He waved goodbye to the four, watching them disappear.

"Good luck… You'll need it in these coming months…" He whispered aloud.

* * *

Clark hopped off his Fearow, patting the large bird Pokemon and giving a hushed thanks to her. He stepped back and gazed around the empty, overgrown and decaying ruins of the Dreamyard. It was silent, nothing but the sound of hidden Pokemon chattering in the ruins and the trickling of the Straiton river nearby.

"Clark. Clark, you there?" A gentle woman's voice sounded over his strange device. He fished it out of his pocket, clicking it on so it could pick up his voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry… What's wrong?" Clark hushed into it as he walked alongside his Fearow. His gaze darted around, searching as he held the device close to his face.

"Have you found him yet?" She simply asked.

"No but don't worry," he repeated again, his expression softening, "Ah… Are they getting impatient? They should have more trust really…" Clark huffed as he swung himself over a large chunk of rubble.

"Of course they say they do but deep down their hearts are plagued with uncertainty. They need constant words to quench this worry and for a few days forget them before they rear their ugly head…" The woman replied to him. There was a long silence before she sighed but Clark quickly jumped in.

"Don't worry. I'll give you my report once I find him, I promise you…" Clark hushed to her, "Do you trust me?" He asked softly. There was bit of pause, causing Clark to halt as he eyed the machine, listening out desperately. His heart thundered in his chest, his fingertips trembling as he listened out for the angelic voice.

"Of course I do Clark… I'll be waiting…" She said, endearment heavy in her voice then the device went quiet. Clark's chest lightened, a smile creeping up on his face as he continued forward with a skip in his step and humming quietly. After a minute, he came to a clearing in the forest attached to the Dreamyard. He immediately fell into a low kneeling position, his head sinking down low in deep respect.

"I am terribly sorry for being so late my king," Clark softly spoke, not daring to look up out of respect.

"Did you enjoy your time with Ridley?" N simply asked, gazing back at Clark from his spot, "I can hear him from here… He sounds happy but…" N trailed off and fell into silence.

"Yes… Again, I can't thank you enough my Lord N," Clark smiled as he looked up at N. The green-haired teenager was leaning against a tree, gazing up at the forest's canopy distantly as he listened to Clark, "You have no idea how thankful I am for allow me and Ridley such a pleasu-"

"Stand up Clark," N motioned with his hand for Clark to stand, "You have no need to be thanking me in such a way. All Pokemon should be happy, that is a right they possess from birth. Having them contained in Poke balls only achieves in suppressing their emotions, their needs… Such a horrid formula…" N glared off to the distance.

"Milord, did you obtain the Trio Badge?" Clark stood up yet kept his head lowered slightly, "The Goddess of Love, Anthea was worried since she hadn't heard any word from you," Clark explained. N pulled out the badge out of his pocket, showing it to him before shaking his head.

"It feels like a cruel, inhumane experiment yet the results are conclusive and needed. This whole chain… This method of forcing my friends to fight to achieve these inconsequential pieces of metal…" His grip tightened as a disgruntled breath escaped his mouth through clenched teeth. "They are purely nothing but compounds arranged in a form to appeal to weak-minded people." N's voice grew louder, venom slowly seeping into each word as they swiftly tumbled out of his mouth. Clark flinched a little before N shook his head, "The pain I forced my friends through… I can still hear it… And the guilt that stirs inside me… It…" N clutched his white shirt as if his chest pounded with pain, "How can people not feel it? I'm saddened that so many people are so dense, so ignorant to it. It sickens me yet this experiment must continue. I have to collect all these symbols of this horrifying world before I can face off the champion…" N huffed, turning around and walking towards his three Pokemon. They watched him quietly, the loyal Purrloin walking up to meet him.

"Yes my king. Despite all this pain, you will achieve this, we all know only you can." Clark responded eventually yet his voice was blank as he stared at his king's shoes. N knelt down, letting the Purrloin into his lap and motioning for the Munna and Lillipup to come to him as he started to whisper to them, smiling before turning back to Clark.

"Clark?" N echoed and Clark bowed his head to his king.

"Yes? What is it my great king?" Clark awaited orders but there was nothing, just silence. He stared up at N who was just watching him, his eyes stirring with different emotions, melding and mixing with each other.

"Don't worry about your past Clark. They don't hate you in any way, shape or form for what you did to them in your past…" N said. Clark jolted as N saw right through him. The older teen slowly slumped, looking at his feet, "The reacting chemicals aren't the worry. We aren't focused on the elements that are used, we focus on the reaction it will cause and look forward to the product. You may have been a trainer but you care and love Pokemon. You have sworn your life to Team Plasma, to all Pokemon and to myself and so, you will help us in our mission no matter what. You have, unlike others, seen the cruelty of trainers and want to help my friends…" N trailed off as he gazed off.

"What is it?"

"There is a single zero among all the ones." N suddenly said, his tone shifting completely. "It's plaguing my mind, ruining my plans and visions of the future. It sticks out you see, taunting me each second, each time I close my eyes. It is ruining all of my formulas when I start to substitute in the values, it appears and disorganizes everything all over again…" Eventually N became quiet again and was rigid, not moving at all as his eyes glared sightlessly forward. Clark blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

"I met a Trainer… Well a few Trainers while spending time with Ridley," Clark started, "And I met a girl that zoned out a lot… Her friends told me that she would ponder and think about things and she told me how she really wanted to speak to Pokemon so she could understand them perfectly… Because of you," Clark reported.

"You met her then… The zero." N murmured, his expression not chaning..

"Yes. Her and her brother Black often brought you up," Clark added. N didn't move but he tilted his head, which Clark knew it meant he was curious, "He was jealous that you battled her instead of him. He brought up how you are stronger than them since you can understand and communicate with Pokemon, calling you the ultimate Trainer…" Clark smiled. N nodded, his eyes a misty haze as he silently thought about the four Trainers.

"They were all teasing White though, since she brings you up a lot apparently…" Clark cautiously added. He held his tongue as he tested the waters, watching N closely to make sure his King's mood didn't shift again. However, the only change in N's expression was he eyebrow as it arched. "They tease her about it and Black often joked that the only reason you battled her was because you were interested in her…" Clark finsihed and N chuckled heartlessly, shaking his head.

"Pon said things that I've never heard before… Utterly ridiculous things but that?" N breathed. His eyes fell onto Clark and Clark was immediately frozen, unable to move under N's impassive gaze. "That is…" N gave a flat, mocking chuckle, "Black's theory can only be ridiculed. After all, at this time, the future doesn't hold the presence of White," N's gaze lifted from Clark. Clark let out a breath he had been holding, gasping for air while N gazed off into the distance. Clark stood still, watching his king closely before his head snapped down to the ground, making Clark jolt.

"Then again… White has been changing all of my theories and formulas as of late…" N groaned, "White is… Exasperating, to say the least," N quickly said. He shook his head as he tried to wipe it from his mind, "In the end, she is nothing compared to Team Plasma. Just a little atom, vibrating alongside all the mindless matter in this world." His expression shifted again, "However, if you split an atom, it is dangerous, explosive with energy…" He hummed.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"It's the way she treats Pokemon. Also, it was her words. They play on my mind, irritating me, angering me to no end." He stuffed the badge in his pocket, jumping to his feet only to stay completely still for a few seconds before he slammed his fist against a tree's trunk, "How could she even understand a single thing of this world?! How can she have such an ideology already that challenges mine so!" N growled. The Pokemon weren't phased by it although, only flocking closer to him as they mumbled and chattered to him. Clark remained quiet, locked onto N as he watched the teen mumble a few numbers to himself, as if working out a problem in his head.

"…She way she acted with her Pokemon and her words…" He repeated, "I try to desperately piece it together but I end up stuck, unable to proceed and it irritates me yet…" N paused, glancing back at Clark, "It mesmerises me…" N breathed. Clark bit his lower lip, his fist tightening as he retained his composure. Clark suddenly felt regretful about bringing up the subject. He could feel a little bug of worry start to nibble at his chest as he watched his king.

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Thank you to Sweettjrose for telling me the shipping name for Black and Skyla! I honestly don't spend much time around the fanbase of Pokemon so many shipping names are unknown to me, I just play and love the games to death. Also, you're totally right, Black needs a woman and what a woman Skyla is for him! =^.^=

Here's a bit of trivia for you! Clark is actually named in honour of my English teacher from high school, Mr. Clark. In reality, I'm very shy and quiet so it's hard for me to talk to people so I was outcasted by my English Extension class and Mr Clark was the only person that talked and befriended to me since we both wish to become authors. Anyway, that bit of trivia is out of the way it's time for nicknames!

Cheren's Purrloin, Felis: Felis is the name of the genus of cats. It is also a part of Purrloin's German name, which is Felilou.

Clark's Samurott, Ridley: As stated above, Clark is after my old English teacher and he was obsessed with Ridley Scott's work so Ridley is simply named after him.

Clark's Gothitelle, Rachael: After the main character's love interest, Rachael, from the movie Bladerunner. We had to study this in high school and my teachers loved this movie.

Clark's Fearow, Aellae: Aellae is a latin spelling of the Greek name Aellai which means Whirlwinds.


	5. Mechanics

**Author's Note:** Finally! They made it to Straiton city! Since this is an adaptation of the game, it will take them longer to get to places and Unova will be scaled up to reflect it realistically. Now that the news for Pokemon X and Pokemon Y are out, I'm excited except I'm going to really miss the 2d sprites, they had a polished art about them. Oh well, this change was going to happen one day and here it is. Also, I'm totally going with Fennekin since I adore Fire starters.

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australia and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 5 : Mechanics**

The boy hadn't moved in hours, still stuck in that windowless room sniveling.

The twelve year old felt heavy, his face sticky with snot and tears as he took another shaking breath. He stopped himself, hearing heavy footsteps from outside and hushed mumbling followed. The boy tried to listen but his heart thundered in his ear and his breath echoed in the dark, littered room.

"Don't bother him Anthea," A harsh male voice come from outside, "This is only natural…"

"My Great Sage Ghetsis… I cannot help but feel sorrow for the poor boy…" A much younger Anthea replied. The boy couldn't hear what happened next as another shudder of tears wept from him.

"I understand your concern but Goddess, you know yourself only one person can console him at this time…" Ghetsis replied. There was a pause before the footsteps disappeared, continuing by the room and leaving the boy to cry again as he stared at the Dewott and Pupitar in his arms.

"I'm so sorry…" He sniveled to his beloved Pokemon, "All the pain you felt… From every battle… It's my…. Forgive me…" He cried. The Dewott's eyes widened, his arms tightening around the boy as the Pupitar watched, his eyes glowing with sadness. Dewott could feel its anger at not being able to hold the boy back since he evolved, like what he used to do so the Dewott moved an arm around Pupitar and pushed him into the boy more, allowing him to give more support. "I even saved you before from cruel Trainers but I was totally brainless…" He cried again. He let out a heavy wail, clutching the Pokemon more as his whole frame shivered in sadness.

Nearby, a baby-faced N looked up from his train set, his eyes indifferent as he watched the crimsoned haired boy weep. He sat still, just merely observing with a Zorua in his lap and a Klink hovering beside him, watching the train loop around the track endlessly. Soon the wailing died down again, the boy's throat dry and hoarse from his bawling. A few, eerie minutes passed, neither boy spoke as the train completed its thousandth lap. N lifted the Zorua into his arms and walked over to the silent boy. The nine year old N hesitated for a second before resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, his fingers digging into the blue shirt.

"Stop crying." N told the young Clark. Clark looked up at the straight faced N, his eyes piercing into his.

"But I forced them to fight. I caused them all this pain. It was all my fault!" Clark mumbled to N.

"They still love you though. Can't you hear them? They don't want you to cry." N frowned at him, "Why aren't you listening to them and making them more upset?" He asked.

"I can't… Hear them…" Clark mumbled hopelessly. N's eyes grew darker, sending a shiver through Clark's body.

"You can't either? Then you're like the others… Sad…" N half mumbled to himself. "Despite that, they love you. You love them… You saved Ridley from his cruel, heartless trainer…"

"I stole him though! That isn't right…" Clark blubbered.

"If I am to change the world for my friends, we will do anything to make it happen. Even if we have to turn to such things…" N told him. Clark sniffed, his heart lightening up at this.

"So then… N, what can I do?" Clark hiccupped.

"One day, I'll be the King of Team Plasma… Then we'll do everything for Pokemon, to separate and save them from cruel, heartless humans like you have already done." N told him. Clark unraveled, his death grip on his Pokemon relaxing as he looked up at N. The strange, almost emotionless boy seemed alien, too intelligent for his age but something about him attracted Clark to him.

"When will that be?" Clark asked.

"When I turn fifteen… I'll be crowned king… If you were to join Team Plasma, then you could help me, help all of my friends," N explained, "We need people like you to do this…"

"How can I join? I'll do anything to make up for what I did!" Clark's distress disappeared as he gazed up at N, his eyes burning brightly, "I'll do anything!"

"You're Trainer card…" N opened his hand. Clark immediately fished it out of his pocket and handed it to him. N glared at it before he let down his Zorua and tore through the card in one movement, reducing it to shreds. Clark's title as a Pokemon trainer, data of his battles, record of his badges and his very own ID, gone in seconds.

"You're not a trainer anymore. Will you help me create my world?" N simply asked.

"Yes, my King N!" Clark replied as the train completed another loop.

* * *

Having grown up together since day one, Black and White were well aware of how they filled the 'cute twin' quota. They were both boisterous, ambitious and one was never seen without the other so it was only natural that Professor Juniper gave them two Tepigs that happened to be siblings. More than ever, the two seemed to mirror each other perfectly. A perfect gender bend.

However, right now, Black couldn't understand a single thought going through White's mind. He paced back and forth down the hall of Striaton city's Trainers' school, ignoring the strange looks that kids gave him.

"Pacing more won't make them hurry up Black," Cheren glanced up from the book he was reading. He leaned back, getting comfortable in his chair as he flipped another page. "They won't rush the lesson just because you're cluttering up their hallway." He added after he noticed Black was still pacing. Black folded his arms and let a frustrated, impatient grunt rumble in his throat.

"Aren't you annoyed to Cheren?" Black spun around to the black haired boy, "After all, Cilan was preparing to head over to the gym but then White stole his attention! Who knows how long we'll be here waiting!" Black spun back around.

"I can wait, after all, we are at the best Trainer's school in all of Unova. This place is a wonderful study area to look over herbs, berries and items that I can use." Cheren replied. Black rolled his eyes, knowing that if he were to get sympathy then it was be from Bel. The blonde hair girl sat beside White inside the classroom, nodding slowly as White questioned Cress and Cilan. However, Black realised that not all of her attention was on the two, young gym leaders but on their youngest brother outside with nervousness glittering in her eyes.

"Are you ready then?! Show me how you deal with an overpowered opponent!" The bright red-head grinned, throwing his fists around excitedly. The little boy scrunched up his face, wrinkling his nose as he stared down Chili's Lillipup. His Lillipup snorted, scratching the dirt and leaving long marks in the earth. Black saw this and immediately left Cheren, running outside to watch the battle.

"Not that you care about talking to more mature people or read information if it slapped you in the face…" Cheren breathed to himself as Black left.

Chili's Lillipup had a strong glare, looking down the little boy's Patrat. It was obvious that this Lillipup was well trained, muscles ripping under its fur. Black glanced down at his four Poke balls, itching to pull out his Lil and demand a battle right now. His face dropped however as he remembered the rule over Straiton's gym. He glanced back in the classroom, catching Bel's nervous eyes before she jumped back to Cress and Cilan.

'_Why does White have to stop Cress from battling me?!' _Black slapped his forehead, ignoring the confused glances some of the children gave him.

"Please, if I may," Cilan smiled charmingly as White handed over an empty Poke ball. "I myself, don't know the exact details." He opened up the Poke ball, showing the two girls the inside of it.

"It looks like the inside of a computer," Bel commented, watching pulses of light travel up wires. White looked at the small area, trying to comprehend how Pokemon, from small ones like Joltik to the colossal Wailord, fit into the strange device. Penelope jumped from White's lap and onto the desk. She slowly stepped over and peered inside of it. White watched her Purrloin as her Patrat Panya jumped up onto White's lap, her large red eyes were burning with curiousity.

"Yes, well, through certain hardware and software, Pokemon are converted to energy and stored inside the ball. Different implements," Cress leaned over, snapping White out of her thoughts. "Are responsible for targeting your Pokemon. You see, when you capture a Pokemon, it gets a sample of its DNA. This ensures that the Pokeball only reacts to your Pokemon only." Cress explained.

"Or it would be a hassle trying to return your Pokemon." Cilan added, "Also, during this, the Poke ball injects something very similar to a tiny, microscopic 'chip' into your Pokemon. I'm not to sure on the details but this 'chip' prevents it from being caught by anyone else. Of course, it is far from perfect…" The green haired man trailed off. White gazed up at him, catching a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bel asked.

"Well, this degrades very quickly as the Pokemon's body labels it as foreign so a new one is injected each time you return your Pokemon and of cour-"

"People find ways around it… Don't they?" White interrupted Cress. The man brushed two fingers through his side fringe as he nodded.

"Yes. Some people can alter Poke balls so that they ignore this. This can be done with any type of normal ball. An instance of this happened in a region called Orre." Cress folded his arms. The two girls blinked, the region's name not registering to them at all.

"Orre? I've heard of that place…" White told them. Cilan rested his chin on his knuckles, leaning forward to pat Penelope. The Pokemon purred happily, leaning into his hand.

"I'm not to surprised, it's far away from Unova. It has been in a horrid drought for decades so not many Pokemon live there anymore. Due to this, a criminal syndicate called Cipher rose up, distributing Pokemon to the region. Of course, they turned to other sources since going to other regions just to capture Pokemon is a costly expense." Cilan explained to them, "They turned to a criminal gang called Team Snagem to steal Pokemon from various locations and gave them a device called a Snag Machine."

"It would insert these new programs into the Poke ball and then they could steal any Pokemon they wished." Cress finished Cilan's explanation, "Naturally, they were stopped eventually."

"That's horrible!" Bel jumped to her feet, clutching her hands to her chest, "Stealing other people's Pokemon!? Don't they have any thought for the Pokemon's feelings!?"

"It is horrible and what's even worse it happens right here in Unova," Cilan told them.

"What? I've never heard anything about it?" Bel dropped one hand to her white bag, subconscious clutching it.

"Of course it isn't to such a degree as Orre however there have been more and more reports surfacing lately," Cilan told them before looking at White, "I know you like to have your Pokemon out but it is safer for them to be in their Poke balls…" He trailed off as White's expression darkened, "Just in case of course." He added before White brushed a brown bang out of her eyes.

"So, if there's a 'chip' in the Pokemon. What happens when someone releases their Pokemon?" She asked.

"The Poke ball must be destroyed. The chip will have nothing to link to and will shut down and it will be destroyed by the Pokemon's system." Cress simply explained as Cilan closed up the Poke ball and returned it to White. Penelope jumped back to White, hopping onto her shoulder while Panya clambered up onto the other. She nuzzled each one before standing up, bowing to them.

"Thank you for answering my questions but I better not hold you up anymore. I'm going to go train at the Dreamyard. You three go ahead with your challenge." She told Bel and Cheren.

"What? Why? I thought we were all going to challenge the gym together…"

"Only three of us can challenge the gym at once and plus…" White glanced outside at Black who had returned to pacing in a line, "I better let Black go before me…" She sighed as she walked off, waving to Cheren as she left.

"So then… How about this battle?" Cress smiled.

* * *

"Now this is exciting, no, incredible! Three on three!" Chili grinned, "This is going to be a better fight than what that backpacker gave us!"

"Chili, don't say that," Cress warned him before looking at Cheren, Black and Bel, "Now, since this is your first challenge, I'll give you the run-down about the gyms. Pokemon Gyms are milestones on the pathway to becoming an elite trainer and the Pokemon League. They measure the skills and qualities that all trainers should possess. Our purpose isn't to battle you with everything we have but to test you." Cress explained.

"Or you wouldn't stand a chance against us…" Chili mumbled. Cress gave him another warning glare but Chili just grinned impishly, waving it off.

"Each gym has their own ploy and our gym's is to see how trainers do when they are up against overpowered opponents and or have a type disadvantage to the common types of fire, water and grass." Cress continued.

"So then, Bel shall challenge Chili, Black challenges Cress and Cheren, you are up against myself," Cilan stated with a slight, polite flourish.

"Okay then," Cheren smiled, "We're ready for you!" Black nodded at Cheren but Bel stood still, her lip quivering as she watched Chili buzz with excitement.

'_I don't think I'm ready for this! I'll be depending on Alexis for this whole battle!'_ Bel thought while looking down at her gentle Lillipup. She yelped back at Bel, trying to get her attention but Bel's stomach was twisted, fear nibbling at it, _'Oh! I should've gone with White! Why di-'_

"Now tackle!" Chili called out and Alexis's yelp snapped Bel out of her thoughts. Chili's Lillipup slammed into Alexis again before the fiery Gym Leader gazed up at Bel, "You won't get anywhere if you space out worrying!" He called out to her, "You'll only end up betraying your Pokemon's trust!" Bel's eyes widened at that before she bit down lightly on her lower lip, frustration swelling in her chest as his words repeated themselves over and over in her head.

'_I'll never do a thing like that to my Pokemon! Or any Pokemon for that matter!'_ Bel thought to herself desperately, _'I need to fight back!'_

"Alexis! Growl!" Bel blurted out. Alexis let out the cute growl, flashing her teeth to intimidate her opponent. However Chili's Lillipup just snarled back, his eyes glaring back at Alexis as his fur stood up.

"Work up again!" Chili called up and the Lillipup dug its claws into the earthy battlefield, the growl deepening and his hackles rising up. Bel stumbled back a little, the cries of Cheren's and Black's Pokemon echoing around her, the crowd of spectators starting to whisper and murmur about Bel's 'fight'.

'_Work up? That's… Raising its attack! I need to attack! I can't let her down!' _

"Tackle!" Bel called out and Alexis charged forward, throwing itself at Chili's Lillipup however the Lillipup leaned to the side, bit down on Alexis's scruff and tossed her aside. Alexis cried out as her body skidded across the battlefield, her fur only just preventing grazes forming on her skin.

Alexis clenched her teeth and pushed herself to her feet, shaking her head before Bel cried out something incoherent. Alexis tried to move but Chili's Lillipup was faster and he slammed into Alexis's lower leg and threw her to the ground again.

"Okay Maxwell, let's finish this!" Chili called out to his Lillipup as Alexis pushed herself to her feet again and let out an angered growl.

"Don't you dare think this is over yet!" Bel huffed at Chili and Alexis yelped in agreement. Chili laughed at this before grinning wildly again.

"Okay then, show me what you can do but this won't last long." Chili stated.

"Bel! Don't get caught up in obtaining the badge! Focus!" Cheren shouted out from across the battlefield. Bel blinked at him, swearing that she had heard those words from him before.

"Maxwell, Thunder fang!" Chili called out.

'_Thunder fang?! Lillipup can't learn that so then… It's been tutored especially for it?! How?!'_ Bel thought as Alexis snarled at the other Lillipup. Chili's Lillipup flashed its teeth again but they glowed faintly, electricity crackling off them.

"Don't let him bite you! Try to counter it with your own bite!" Bel called out, her fists quivering with nervousness. Alexis waited and watched Chili's Lillipup, waiting for its move.

Without warning, it charged forward, electricity rolled over its muzzle, diving for Alexis's neck. Alexis jumped out of the way, skidding around to its back. She nipped at the air loudly as she tried to get her teeth into Maxwell's tail however he spun around, charging back towards her. Alexis dived forward and slammed her head up into the bottom of his muzzle, slamming his jaws shut. Chili's Lillipup stood there, dazed by the force Alexis used and so Alexis used this, biting down on his neck and swinging him to the side like he had done to her earlier.

"That's perfect Alexis!" Bel happily cried out. Alexis huffed, shaking her head in an attempt to dismiss the fatigue that dragging down on her legs. Chili's Lillipup started to stumble to his feet and Alexis yelped back at Bel, waiting for a command, "Now! Finish it with tackle!" Bel cheered and Alexis ran forward, aiming for Maxwell's chest. She slammed into him, sliding him back however she felt a growl rumble through his throat. Maxwell opened his jaws, electricity flying off his canines and he swiftly bit down on Alexis's scruff.

"ALEXIS!" Bel almost couldn't hear her own cry as Alexis yowled, the electricity coursing throughout her body. When Maxwell let go, Alexis rigidly fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Bel's heart exploded as she stumbled forward, her eyes not peeling off Alexis.

"She'll be fine, take her to the Pokemon Centre when the challenge is over," Chili told her, watching the distress in her eyes, "You still have one more Pokemon right?" He asked, trying to hold back the aggressive, boyish tone he almost always held. Bel bit down on her lip as she pulled out Ava's Poke ball.

"I'm sorry Alexis…" Bel called out as she returned the fainted Pokemon, "Ava, this looks hopeless but we can't back down yet… Let's go!" Bel unleashed Ava, the Snivy glaring at its weakened opponent, "Wrap!" Bel called out and without any stalling and Ava whipped out her vines. Maxwell tried to dodge but the vines caught him around the stomach easily, lifting him up into the air.

"Try to get out Maxwell!" Chili yelled as the Lillipup struggled, his paws flailing.

"You can't escape Ava that easily," Bel smiled and Ava tightened her grip, crushing the Lillipup and forcing his breath out. Maxwell yowled, his claws trying to hook through a vine but every scratch that landed, Ava only grimaced and tightened her grip.

"Fire fang!" Chili called out. Bel flinched, watching the Lillipup as it gave a weak snarl, fire smoldering around his fangs.

"Ava! Finish him off! Vine whip!" Bel cried out. Ava gave one last squeeze, frowning as she put all of her force into it. Maxwell yelped in pain, lolling his head around as a paw tried to hook around a vine. Ava flinched as he shoved a vine forward and swiftly, with all of his energy left, bit down on it. Ava cried out as the fire started to run down her vine but she undid one vine and slapped it down Maxwell's face before flicking him into the air, "Now, smack him back down!" Bel called out. Ava watched Maxwell, holding her burning vine in the air and when Maxwell passed it, she whipped the vine down, hitting Chili's Lillipup with the burnt vine. Maxwell yowled as it burnt through his fur and he was then thrown violently to the ground, unconscious.

"Lillipup is unable to battle," The referee called out and Chili recalled back his Lillipup.

"Thanks for all that, now Paolo has no chance of losing, let's go!" He threw out a Poke ball and a Pansear jumped out. Bel's chest tightened, her eyes flicking from Ava and Chili's Pansear.

'_How? How can I beat something with a type advantage over me? I can never beat Black and White because of it so how… How could I even beat the first gym?!'_ Bel thought to herself as Ava retracted her vines, blowing on the singed one, grimacing with each blow, _'I only have one vine to use too… It'll be too cruel to force her to use wrap… I shouldn't have put Digger and Chase in the care of the Professor… They couldn't helped me with this…' _Bel thought as she thought of her Patrat and Purrloin. Unlike Black and White, Bel couldn't handle balancing the training of four Pokemon so along with Cheren, she had transported her two other Pokemon to the Professor through the box system. However, now she was understanding the downside to depending on two Pokemon.

"Work up!" Chili called out and his Pansear cried out triumphantly, throwing his arms in the air. Ava glanced back at Bel, watching her calmly, waiting for a command. Bel clutched her hands to her chest, her knees shaking as the Pansear charged forward.

"Vine whip! Don't let it near you!" Bel cried out. Ava slapped the undamaged vine across Pansear's face, making him stumble back, holding his cheek. Ava didn't let up though, slapping him across the other cheek.

'_I might win! I might actually win!'_ Bel thought happily, a smile starting to appear on her lips. Ava wrapped the vine around Pansear's shoulders, swinging him high into the air, tightening her grip so he couldn't move his arms to attack her vine.

"Paolo, fire spin!" Chili called out. Bel flinched, gazing up at the Pansear. Ava started to swing the Pansear back down to the ground to knock it out but it dragged in a small breath of air and then expelled a spiral of flames towards Ava. Before Ava could move, the flames touched the ground and circled around the Snivy. As soon as it completed the circle, it exploded around her, creating a spiraling tower of flames. Ava cried out as it trapped her, the heat draining her energy and her skin under her scales scorching from the flames. She however brought Chili's Pansear to the ground, slamming it into the battlefield with the last of her strength as her last vine was burnt severely. The Pansear groaned, struggling its way out of Ava's weakened vine, glancing back at its fire spin. He huffed, dusting himself off while ignoring the throbbing that encased his side.

"No! Ava! AVA! Get out of there!" Bel cried but nothing moved from the vortex.

"She cannot escape, no Pokemon can escape from a fire spin." Chili told her.

"But… I thought Pansear couldn't learn fire spin!" Bel blurted out, confusion dripping from her every word.

"Yes, it can't normally however we breed up and train Pokemon especially for these gym challenges. These aren't your average Pokemon… We are here to test you after all… Finish this Paolo! Scratch!" Chili yelled, throwing his fists into the air. Pansear nodded and rushed forward as the fire spin started to die down but before Bel could warn Ava, the Pansear was in front of her, claws extended. Ava opened her rusty red eyes only to see the Pansear run its claws from her stomach and up under her jaw.

"Ava!" Bel cried, falling to the ground as Ava let out a loud hiss, blood welling at the scratches and sliding over her heated body. Pansear stepped to the side, flicking the blood off his claws as Ava fell to the ground.

"Snivy is unable to battle. The victory of this match goes to Chili!" The referee called out. Chili smirked before walking out to the battlefield, his Pansear running and jumping up into his waist. Using his tail and hands, he effortlessly climbed is way onto Chili's shoulder as Bel recalled Ava into her Poke ball.

"It was a good fight, if you weren't focused on your nervousness, you could've won." Chili told her, holding out his hand to help her up, "That is why we are here. You need to be able to deal with a type disadvantage head on instead of letting it be the end of you," Chili helped the despondent Bel to her feet. Everything Bel heard was deafened by her pounding heartbeat, everything felt distant and numb as Chili's words repeated in her head endlessly.

"Yeah… I didn't expect to win anyway…" Bel said flatly.

"Don't say that now!" Chili's rough tone returned, "Now it's no wonder why you lost, you were focused on your doubts!" He told her. Bel nodded before turning around and walking out of the gym, Black and Cheren's voice fading away as her feet carried her out of the gym.

"Bel! Bel!" White's words didn't even register to the blonde as she made her way to the Pokemon Centre.

White paused for a second, sensing the gloomy, depressed atmosphere she was giving off before rushing towards her. Bel didn't even make a sound as White grasped her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Bel looked up at White, the brunette's face twisted with worry, her hand rubbing her back calmly.

"White…" Bel mouthed but went quiet as White smiled kindly. White's Purrloin leaned forward from her perch on White's shoulder to lick Bel's forehead tenderly while on the other shoulder, White's newly obtain Pansage watched Bel quietly.

"It's okay Bel… It's okay, let's go to the Pokemon Centre," White told her as Bel's lips quivered, "Then, we'll go train,"

* * *

N halted, pausing to look up at the blue sky above. He closed his eyes and opened his palms, absorbing the forest. The sound of the wind ruffling the green leaves, the summer sun beating down through the trees' cover and bathing the world below. The whispers and murmuring of Pokemon as they watched him, he could feel their curious eyes on him but he didn't move. Purrloin sat down next to him, gazing up at him and observing him. When he realised what N was doing he smirked and lazed on the grass beneath his feet. N drew in a long breath, opening his eyes.

"This is how it should be…" He told Purrloin. He couldn't hear an engine of a car, the loud footsteps on concrete or the acidic smell that clung to the roads. Here, in the middle of a deep forest alongside the Dreamyard, N felt at home. N halted his thoughts immediately, shaking his head, "I can't get distracted or it'll be my downfall…" He said as he pulled out Purrloin's Poke Ball. He glared at the object, hatred burning deep within them, Purrloin's pained cries from all of their battles echoing in his mind. Purrloin picked his head up, blinking at his trainer curiously.

"I am truly sorry for all the pain I put you through Purrloin." N knelt beside Purrloin. He brushed the back of his hand down Purrloin's side and let out a light breath as he found no bumps or healing injuries on the Pokemon's side.

"**I understand N,"** Purrloin purred back, **"I could never hold a single thing against you…"** Purrloin meowed back to him. N smiled, letting out a sigh of relief before his Munna and Lillipup jumped out to join them.

"All of you, thank you so much for your help," N hushed to them, clicking the Poke balls to shrink them down. He then dropped all three Poke balls in front of them and stood up. Purrloin tilted his head, green eyes blazing with confusion. N rose his foot and brought it down on the three Poke balls, shattered them to pieces, leaving Purrloin speechless.

"**What?!"** Lillipup yelped, darting back as Purrloin jumped to his paws, his green eyes shifting between N and the remains of his Poke ball.

"Now you're all free…" N smiled at the Pokemon, Purrloin looked at his ex-trainer with wide eyes.

"**No…"** He meowed, taking a few steps back, shaking his head side to side. N jolted and fell to his knees again, leaning closer to the confused Pokemon.

"Purrloin… I hurt you. All of you. That is what trainers do. All of that pain and for what?" N asked him, "Everyone… I'm so terribly sorry for putting you through all of that pain but you helped me a great deal. You helped me design a solution to this puzzle and now you're free." N explained to them all. Purrloin looked up at him before darkly looking down at the ground.

"**If that is what you wish…"** Munna's voice entered N's mind yet it sounded heavy.

"**Wait…"** Lillipup cried as he watched the Munna float way, disappearing into the forest. Lillipup whimpered, looking back at N as the teenager nodded to him.

"**Thank you N, for letting me help you…"** Lillipup hushed before turning around and charging off towards Route 2 where N had found him. N watched him go, eyebrows arched in confusion before shaking his head, turning to the Purrloin.

"**No…"** Purrloin meowed at him, **"I can't go… I won't!"** Purrloin told him and N flinched at his words before shaking his head.

"I'll only hurt you more Purrloin, you are free to do as you wish," N repeated, waiting for Purrloin to dive happily into the forest.

"**Then I'll follow you! I won't leave you! That's what I want to do!"** Purrloin meowed back, **"One day, a Trainer might try to catch me but I don't want any human to be my partner, I want you! So take me with you!"** Purrloin mewed back, his voice heavy with urgency and desperation. N's eyes were frozen, staring down at this defiant Purrloin.

'_What… What's happening? I don't understand… Why isn't he angry at me? Why isn't he happy to be free and do has he wishes? He shouldn't forgive me after all I put him through! This doesn't fit into the equation, this is a completely different reaction than I should've received!_' N thought desperately.

"_We have a bond…"_ N flinched as the soft voice of White entered his mind. N bit his lower lip as her words echoed in his mind. He spat out a chuckle, making Purrloin jump back as N composed himself and got to his feet.

"Pon… At first, it was your voice that mystified but now… White… You're words, are trifling with my head as if I'm nothing but a plaything for you. Aren't you a remarkable puzzle…"

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** As stated before, this is an adaptation of the game so of course Chili's Pokemon have a more diverse movepool. Unlike the game, in this, a Pokemon can have over four moves, once they learn it, they know it for the rest of their life. I also believe that Cheren and Bel caught every Pokemon they came across but they just put them in the box so they could focus all their attention on a few Pokemon at a time.


	6. Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's Note:** I felt bad for making Bel lose in the last chapter but your first ever gym challenge isn't a walk in the park and unfortunately, out of Cheren, Black and Bel, she seemed to be the one to panic and lose focus. At least we get this chapter with White and Bel! Sisters!

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australia and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 6 : Unbreakable Bonds**

"I'm so sorry Wh-" Bel started but White softly jabbed her index finger on Bel's forehead, shaking her head at her blonde friend.

"There's no need to apologise to me Bel," White told her, sitting down on a deteriorating staircase, "We get stronger because we stick together and help each other out. Also, it'll be fun to battle alongside you and together, we'll get our first badge." White told her, grinning bravely. Bel sighed, feeling some of the weight peeling off her shoulders. White checked through her bag, pulling out a berry for her Pansage.

"Where did you catch him?" Bel asked, stepping closer to the Grass-type monkey. It greedily ate the Oran berry and flashed a boisterous smile at Bel.

"Right here. I bumped into a scientist who was out here collecting data. I wonder if she is still here…" White trailed off, scrambling to her feet and racing up the staircase to the higher level, looking out over the Dreamyard. Bel only climbed the first few steps before White spotted something and inched closer to the edge of the higher floor. Without another word, she dropped herself onto the ground below, mumbling in pain for a few seconds before charging off, waving at Bel to follow.

White's Pansage tugged on Bel's skirt, motioning with his head for Bel to follow him. The blonde followed the agile Pokemon as best she could, stumbling around the remaining ruins of concrete walls and rusted fences. She finally found White, stopping momentarily to catch her breath before bowing to the short brunette that was chatting casually with White.

"This is my friend Bel," White bounced over to Bel, grabbing her hand to pull her towards the young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties yet, Bel felt sorry for her since she was almost as tall as her. The woman smiled at her, bowing in greeting.

"Hello! So you're Bel huh? I'm Amanita, I'm in charge of the Pokemon Storage system here in Unova." The brunette explained, fiddling around with her blue rimmed glasses. Bel's eyes widened in shock and she bowed even lower to her.

"It's an honour to meet you Miss Amanita!" Bel bumbled but Amanita laughed, tucking her tablet under her arm.

"It's nothing that special Bel. I honestly just built upon Bebe's storage system with all the other Pokemon Storage System heads. I just perform maintenance on the system and make sure that it's linked between the PokeTransfer Lab, all Pokemon Centres and Pokemon Research Laboratories around the world." Amanita smiled but White and Bel stood still in awe.

"That's nothing special?" White repeated and Amanita gave a little nod.

"That's insane! That's amazing!" Bel told her, grabbing hold of her hand and gazing up into her eyes in admiration, "You have to give yourself more credit!" Bel told her, making Amanita laugh more.

'_At least Bel seems to be getting over her defeat._' White realised, heaving a silent sigh, _'That's a relief.'_

"Anyway, Amanita, I was wondering if you help Bel find a Panpour." White clapped her hands together and bowed to the short woman, "Please, it'll be a big help!"

"Ah! For the gym? No problem! I located a group of them a little while ago. We should be able to find them easily especially with your Pansage helping out." Amanita winked at White's Pansage and the monkey Pokemon gave a wild, excited grin and started to peer through the trees.

"Panpour?" Bel echoed, "Aren't they only found at Pinwheel forest and other places far away from here?" Bel asked them and she pulled out her Pokedex, looking through the electronic Pokemon encyclopedia, "How can they be here?"

"So you have a Pokedex too!" Amanita chimed, "There is a reason why many people who see Professor Juniper receive a Pokedex. Pokemon just don't stay within a certain habitat, with time they move around. This is either because of environmental pressures, extensions into human developments or simply, they move for some reason we don't understand and this is why the Pokemon Professors hand out many Pokedexs! Simply put, the data we have on Pokemon in the region changes constantly, within years a route can be filled with a new ecosystem of Pokemon. So the data we collect on the Pokedex shows us this!" Amanita explained to them, "This is one of those mysterious phenomena, recently the Pansage, Panpour and Pansear lines have been found here in the Dreamyard although they are quite rare."

"How recently?" Bel asked as they began to walk into the dense woodland.

"Hmm, a few months. I came here to confirm it for my sister Fennel."

"Fennel? White, doesn't that name sound familiar?" Bel repeated the name to herself several times but White gave her a blank look, shaking her head.

"The Professor probably mentioned her." Amanita told them, halting to search through the treetops, "They're colleagues and went through university together."

"Oh! That's where! Remember White? When we met up with Professor Juniper at Accumula?" Bel clapped, jumping up to White. White frowned, twisting her nose as she thought back to those few weeks they spent lazily in the large town.

"Roughly… Said something about needing help?" White muttered.

"Yeah. Fennel mentioned that but just come up and see her after you finish your challenges at the gym. Who knows how long she wants you to help her, she tends to get carried away with these sorts of things…" Amanita warned them, "Although, it'll be fun in the lab with all of you aro- Ah! Right there!" Amanita spotted a few Panpour in a large willow tree nearby a small creek that flowed into the Stration river.

"Okay Bel! It's your chance!" White patted her on the back. Bel flinched a little, not expecting the rough pat but she pulled out her Pokeball and nodded.

"Come on Chase! Let's do this!" Bel smiled and her Purrloin, fresh out of the P.C, jumped into action.

* * *

"There… Is that better Pan?" Bel asked her Panpour, packing away the remaining herbs and berries. The Panpour held its cheeks, smiling happily before jumping up onto Bel's shoulder.

"You guys ready?" White cheered and her five Pokemon cheered happily, Pon giving a fiery snort, "Okay, let's go get our first badge! Penelope, you'll be up first!" White said, returning her Patrat and Lillipup into their Pokeballs, "Then, for the Panpour, I'll be counting on you Sage," She winked at the Pansage, who gave her a wink back, "If things get rough, you'll get to burn the battlefield Pon. Ready Bel?" White asked, holding out her arm to allow Sage to easily climb up onto her head and scoop Penelope into her arms.

"Ah! Yeah…" Bel awkwardly replied after dropping her bag, bending down to pick everything up. White's excited air died down, quietly walking up to Bel, reaching down to pat her on the shoulder.

"Bel…" She said softly but as soon as her hand landed on Bel's shoulder, the clumsy blonde dropped her bag again, jolting upright and almost taking out White with her.

"I'm so sorry White! I almost hit you!" Bel blubbered. She covered her face with her hands whispering a few things to herself that White couldn't make out, "Cheren was right, I'm nothing but a bother…" She mumbled through her hands and with her comment, White's shoulders drooped.

"No you're not a bother Bel. Forget what Cheren says, you know he doesn't mean that, he is just an impatient, analytical jerk sometimes. If I say anything like that to him, he just brushes it off and he probably thinks we do the same. Honestly, I think no one's words would ever sink into him. Us on the other hand, we spend too much time thinking about them and we take it to heart because when we say things like that, we're being honest and…" White paused as Bel looked up at her best friend, her green eyes watering as she gave a short, quiet sniff.

"Do you think Cheren hates me?" She asked and White couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not. When he hates something, even a little, he… Well you know what he's like, he isn't afraid to say some of the cruelest, heartless things about it!" She gave Bel and playful nudge, "If he didn't like you Bel then he wouldn't have helped you train or let you cuddle up to him like that," White whispered and Bel frozen up for a few seconds. For a heartbeat, White thought that some electric Pokemon had snuck up behind her and paralysed her but then as immediately as she froze up, her face erupted into bright red, her lips quivering as her brain registered what White was referring to.

"Y-y-y-you saw that?! On that beach? Well… That wasn't really cuddling, I just rested next to him and on his hand…" Bel squeaked.

"Hey, for Cheren, that's pretty damn close!" White grinned, "Of course I saw it… Why else would I stay fully clothed in the ocean with Black for?" White groaned, her facing dropping as she remember that day, "Listening to his teasing… Being dunked underwater… Being teased about my choice in linge-" White make a strange halting groan, her face twisted in faint aversion.

"Linge?" Bel repeated and a modest yet uncomfortable blush fell over White's face.

"How about that gym battle?" White croaked, giving an awkward smile and pointing towards Straiton City.

Bel blinked at her a few times before nodding back, tugging her hat firmly onto her hat. White turned her head to the side, letting out a relieved sigh before turning around. However Bel swiftly ran into White's back, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you White. Thank you so much, you're like my big, protective sister that I never had." Bel mumbled into her back. White smiled, looking back at Bel over her shoulder. When Bel pulled away, White spun around, holding out her hand.

"Sisters?" White cheekily asked. Bel smiled, her face shining with determination and took White's hand with a loud clap, mimicking White and Black's pre-battle handshake.

"Yeah! Let's get this badge."

* * *

"Bel! There you are!" Black ran forward with his usual excited, bold air but when he reached the two girls he skidded to a halt, scratching his head awkwardly, "Are you… Okay Bel?"

"I'm fine," Bel smiled back.

"You could've at least told me where you went Bel." Cheren huffed, walking up to them with his hands in his pockets, "I would've helped you prepare for your rematch."

"Sorry… I just…" Bel trailed off.

"It's okay, at least White found you." Cheren looked back at White, "You got a Pansage?"

"Yeah at the Dreamyard. I'll explain after the battle," White added when she saw Cheren about to open his mouth, dismissing it with a wave, "You two got the Trio Badge?" Black's concern disappeared in a second, a large smile plastered on his face as he pulled out his badge case.

"Yep! It was tough but Lil pulled through," Black told her. Cheren just nodded, not bothering to show of the badge.

"It's so shiny!" Bel awed before shaking her head, slapping her cheeks a few times to prep herself, "Let's do this White!"

"Just keep focused this time," Cheren said, giving Bel a prompt shove with his index finger, "If scatterbrained Black can do this then you can too."

"You know, it's not hard to hear you just like it's hard to not get annoyed when you're stuck in a pitch black cave with Zubat everywhere…" Black pointed out, starting to jabbing Cheren in the back with an accusing finger.

* * *

"Terri, let's do our best," Cress called out as his Lillipup ran onto the battlefield. The energetic Lillipup yapped back at him, preparing for White's first move. White threw one last glance back at Bel, happy to see her focused on Chili.

"Penelope, it's all up to you," White said, loosening her hold on the female Purrloin. It gave White a deep, rumbling purr, touching her black nose to White's chin before leaping onto the battlefield.

"Work up!" Cress commanded and his Lillipup scratched the ground, tensing her muscles.

"Fury Swipes, use your speed," White told her Purrloin and Penelope coiled her muscles up and charged off towards Lillipup.

"Dodge, counter with bite!" Cress told his Lillipup, not expecting Penelope's speed.

Cress's Lillipup jumped to the side however as soon as it started to move, Penelope unsheathed her claws, using them to slow herself down and launch herself towards Cress's Lillipup. Penelope slashed her two front paws across the Lillipup's cheek and side however, withstanding the pain, the Lillipup dug its teeth into Penelope's hind leg and shook its head back and forth. Penelope yowled, searing pain spreading up her hid quarters.

"Sand-Attack!" White called out. Penelope grit her sharp teeth and with a forepaw, she kicked up clouds of sand into the Lillipup's eyes. Cress's Lillipup instinctively let go and retreated back, rubbing its eyes to wipe the sand out.

"Terri, use your nose and ears to pick up where she is. Work up again." Cress urged his Lillipup, knowing how vulnerable she was to attack. Lillipup flicked her ears in response and started to brace herself for an attack.

"Take your time Penelope." White softly smiled at her Pokemon. Penelope ducked her head down while she gave her injured leg a few stretches. Cress frowned, watching the Purrloin casually stretch and relax.

'_Is she waiting for an attack or… She's letting Purrloin get used to her impairment so she knows her limits? Smart. Then Sand-Attack was just to stall and escape…' _Cress smiled, impressed at White. For a rookie, she was already implementing logic and relating to her Pokemon's situation. For a split second, her loving expression as she watched her Purrloin reminded Cress of another challenger.

"Now, let's confuse it down," White grinned wildly, destroying the illusion she was projecting of the calm and cold challenger from days ago.

Penelope then darted forward, a little slower than before due to a slight limp but she was darting around Cress's Lillipup.

'_Confuse it? Purrloin cannot learn any moves like Teeter Dance or Confuse ray so then… What does 'confuse it' symbolise? She and her Purrloin already have codes for certain attacks and strategies? Very sneaky…'_

Cress's Lillipup had the majority of sand out of her eyes, tears still streaking down her cheeks as her body tried desperately to get rid of very grain. Penelope jumped from beside her to behind her and then in front of her. Lillipup spun around, tried to pin-point Penelope's position but the swift Purrloin would dart up close to her and give a low hiss before jumping back, dodging its flailing paws. This routine continued, Penelope hissing and growling at Cress's Lillipup and slowly the Lillipup started to shrink away, her short tail pointing down and her ears flat to her head.

"Scratch!" White suddenly shouted and Penelope ran up and slashed her long claws up the Lillipup's face.

"Bite and then Take down!" Cress quickly jumped up and his Lillipup charged recklessly forward, taking Penelope with her. Lillipup snarled, quickly opening her jaws and biting down on Penelope's chest, holding her in place. Penelope continued to throw her claws around but Lillipup endured it until she tackled Penelope into the ground, kicking up sand as Penelope was dragged forcefully across the battlefield.

White tried to keep her eyes on Penelope, trying to look through the clouds of dust and when it settled, Penelope was pinned to the ground, Cress's Lillipup holding her down while flashing her teeth.

'_They'll expect sand-attack and Penelope's claws are being held down then… Our only hope is a gamble but…'_

"Assist!" White blurted out. Penelope's right paw started to glow with a faint white light and her eyes widened, borrowed power running through her veins. She then opened her mouth in Lillipup's face and breathed out an ember, the small sparks of flame burning Lillipup's fur.

Cress jolted, shocked at the gambit White had taken but his Lillipup let go of Penelope, yelping as it retreated back. Lillipup clawed at her face, yelping at the pain but Penelope didn't waste any time.

"Finish this! Pursuit!" White smiled, winking down at Pon. The little Tepig snorted happily, watching the match by White's feet, "Thanks for the help Pon."

"Terri! Take down!" Cress told his Lillipup, knowing that he couldn't save her but if he could weaken White, then his Terri's defeat wouldn't be in vain. After all, Penelope was weak and frail, bruises and bite marks covering her body. Penelope hissed as she darted forward, dodging, her claws unsheathed and she leapt at Lillipup and gave a powerful blow to the puppy Pokemon, throwing it to the ground.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Cress nodded calmly, returning his fallen Pokemon.

"Penelope. You did great!" White cheered, the Purrloin racing back to her with a noticeable limp, "Now get a few Oran berries out of my bag and rest up. Sage, it's your turn to take the spotlight." White glanced up. The Pansage nodded and threw himself from his spot on top of White's hat, eager to prove himself. Cress smiled as he took out his prized Panpour, nodding as he immediately understood his situation.

"Ah… You met Amanita at the Dreamyard didn't you?" Cress asked her, "Although, even if you didn't meet up with her, I have the feeling you would've beaten me all the same."

"Maybe." White smiled modestly back, "I'm not beating you though, I just train my Pokemon and they apply it in battle."

"You teach and lead them though," Cress pointed out, "Don't be too modest, give yourself some credit too."

"Anyway, we're here to battle not talk. Sage, Vine Whip!" As soon as the words left White's lips, Sage threw two vines towards Cress's Panpour, trying to grasp the water Pokemon around the stomach however the Panpour danced around them, dodging them easily.

"Fury Swipes," Cress commanded and the Panpour raced forward, closing in towards Sage.

"Don't let him get close to you Sage!" White told Sage.

The Pokemon nodded and started a circular, low-sweep around him but the Panpour just jumped over it, preparing its claws as it jumped towards Sage. Sage stumbled back, trying to get the distance between himself and Panpour back however Panpour just jumped and danced closer until he raked his claws down Sage's sides and arms. Once the Panpour was close to Sage, he didn't let up, scratching Sage over and over until small trickles of blood started to run over his short fur.

"Scald!" Cress commanded and Panpour drew in a deep breath, the water deep inside his stomach starting to boil.

"Get out of there!" White cried. Sage stumbled back slightly, glancing back at his new trainer and watching the panic start to stir in her eyes. He then wrapped a vine around her wrist, making her squeak a little as it tightened but she tried to keep still as Sage ran towards her and using the vine, shot himself into the air.

"Is that legal?" Black whispered to Cheren from the sidelines, "I mean, he's using an outside object to gain an advantage…"

"I honestly think they don't care Black," Cheren huffed, "White's just a rookie trainer and she didn't give the command for it. They seem lax here anyway…" Cheren lazed back, his gaze shifting between Bel and White, "After all, battles just give them more customers." He said, drawing Black's attention to the large crowd around them, waitresses and waiters still serving them food and drinks, "They don't care."

"Still try to hit it!" Cress told his Panpour, "Don't let it get away from you." Cress's Panpour nodded and spat out steaming water towards Sage however he used another vine to throw himself back to the ground, giving himself a few meters distance between himself and Panpour.

"Leer and then Vine Whip, we don't want him in your face now… Do we?" White called out but there was a slight tone in her voice. Cress frowned, trying to decode the message or command that she was giving Pansage.

'_Could this be a code to get us close to her? However, she just tried her best to get away from us so… What does she mean by that?' _Cress wondered, _'The best thing I can do is to be cautious and not get carried away.'_

"Watch yourself." Cress calmly told his Panpour. Panpour flicked his tail and tried another Scald but Sage used another vine to escape, giving it a snide leer int response, "Work up! If he escapes you, take advantage of it."

'_She isn't like her brother, she's patient and takes her time. Black was into the battle, not wasting anytime and hard-hitting. He took openings, White… She…'_ Cress looked up to see White holding onto her Purrloin, patting her head while watching the battle and then looking at Cress for long periods, _'She waits and watches… Like she just trusts her Pokemon will do well without her input.'_

"Vine Whip!" White smirked and Cress snapped out of his trace as a vine slapped his Panpour across the face.

"Fury Swipes!" Cress's Panpour didn't waste time, clawing at the vine as it reached for him again. Sage grimaced but wrapped the vine around Cress's Panpour's shoulders. Suddenly, Sage dragged the Panpour across the field and towards his body.

'_So she was trying to get close, then?'_ He looked up to find White smiling, grinning just like Black when he was about to finish Panpour off before, _'She was waiting for both of us to have our guard down? Then, she observes both opponents? Smart… Very smart…'_ Cress smiled, wanting to applaud White's strategy, _'Of course, that too is risky…'_

"Scald!" Cress yelled and Panpour threw a large blast of boiling water at Sage's face.

"Sage!" White gasped, the idea of Cress retaliating escaping her mind. However Sage staggered on his feet, grinning even though his body and skin burned, turning slightly pink until the high heat, slowly cooling water dripping from his hair, slowly mixing with thin blood. He then pulled in Panpour again, almost accidently head butting him.

"Scratch!" Cress told his trapped Panpour. The Panpour flexed his claws and prepared to cut through Sage's vines but White grinned as Sage stood his ground, keeping his footing despite the pain coursing through his body.

"Lick!" White commanded and Sage licked Panpour's face, drooling over the poor Pokemon. Panpour froze up, wanting to rub the drool off his face but Sage's vines kept him in place, "Now, let's finish it!" White happily yelled, Pon grunting and dancing around her feet. Sage grinned, copying his trainer and untied one vine to slap it cross Panpour's face, loosening the other to let him tumble to the ground.

"Panpour is unable to battle. The win goes to White Tonis." The referee called out. White couldn't do anything, no cheer or dance of victory because she was swiftly tackled to the ground by Black, Bel and Cheren crowding around her.

"That was incredible! A-MAZ-ING!" Bel cheered, giggling as she tried to pull White to her feet however White could feel that Bel was shivering, still excited from her own win a few minutes before hand so she ultimately stumbled back, almost falling if Cheren hadn't swiftly yanked on her wrist, pulling her back to her feet.

"Why didn't you fight along with me? Need more training? Bullshit!" Black huffed at her.

"I wouldn't have gotten Sage!" White told him but Black still gave his sister an unimpressed glare. He then sighed, pulling off her hat and jumping up to his feet.

"Hey! That's mine!" White huffed quietly as Black flipped her white hat on top of his own and faced Cress.

"So, where's my second badge?" He grinned, slouching down to meet White's height. White pursed her lips, swiping back her hat as Cress walked over to them, smiling at the two.

"You two are so alike yet every different… I suppose you get that a lot?" He added. The twins' faces dropped, groaning while nodding in unison back at Cress, Cilan and Chili.

"They are Nuvema's token twins? What would you expect?" Cheren snidely put in. Black flashed him a glare but Cheren just adjusted his glasses, sizing up Black critically, "So, now we all have the Trio Badge? How about we see who's the better trainer?" Cheren suggested.

"White hasn't gotten hers yet though!" Bel pointed out. Cress nodded, pulling out the little metal badge.

"I, Cress, one of the certified gym leaders of Striaton city, award you, White, with the Trio Badge." Cress told her, handing over the badge to White. White smiled, feeling the cold object in her hand and couldn't help pride and joy from sweeping through her. It wasn't how she imagined getting her first badge, her clothes covered in sand and dust, her hat sitting on her head loosely, her vest having a few minuscule flecks of Penelope and Sage's blood on it and her eyes watering slightly but Pon, Penelope and Sage, despite their drained state nuzzled against their elated, certified trainer.

'_And this over my fantasy? I wouldn't have it any other way!'_

* * *

Wellspring Cave was filled with whispering and the muted mumbling of various Pokemon. Clark took a deep breath, pulling the hood of his Team Plasma uniform over his head, hiding his crimson brown hair

"_It's been awhile since you've been given a mission, hasn't it?"_ A soft voice chimed in his head. Clark nodded, slipping his gloves on with one swift motion, _"Which Sage gave you this one?"_ The voice repeated.

"Sage Bronius. He was supposed to be the overseer of this however, Great Sage Ghetsis recalled him for something else more urgent." Clark explained out aloud. Beside him, a tall Gothitelle stood up from the ground, dusting her body off.

"_So, they called you in to oversee? What about Lord N?"_ The Gothitelle asked him mentally. She then gazed through the dank cave, her blue eyes locked onto something in the darkness, _"I thought you were supposed to stay here and guard him."_

"Team Plasma's king is fine by himself," Clark responded, "Wellspring Cave isn't too popular for training, everyone goes to Challenger's Cave for that so I'm sure no one will find him. Even if they do find Lord N, he'll be fine. We can never doubt the king's abilities or word Rachael." Clark told her.

Gothitelle nodded, walking over closer to Clark and reaching out for his hand. Clark smiled, holding her hand as Clark walked closer to a small cavern nearby. Within the silent cave, multiple Woobats and Swoobats gathered around the cavern's entrance, all peering into it curiously however they fluttered off in panic as Clark walked towards them.

"Clark, you're off now aren't you?" N's voice came from within the hidden cavern. Clark smiled, still amazed at how easily N was able to locate and identify him. Then again, the wild Pokemon could've mentioned something about him as he walked by them.

"Yes. Sage Bronius wanted me to head out as soon as possible." Clark informed him, lowering his head to his king. When he looked up, he felt a soft pang of sorrow in his heart although, he knew it wasn't his own, it was his Gothitelle's. Over the years he had spent with his Gothitelle, the Sages and N, he had been able to strengthen the mental bond between himself and Rachael incredibly. He could understand her thoughts and communicate with her perfectly however he could sense her emotions as well, for better or for worse.

Inside the cavern, N knelt in the centre, not even bothering to look up at Clark. Surrounding Team Plasma's king was around thirty or more stolen Pokemon. They all tried to get closer to N, mumbling and from the looks of it, weeping and N didn't dare to take any attention away from them. He switched between Pokemon, consoling and whispering gently to them while softly patting them. Clark knew that Rachael could hear them too, hearing what they were crying about and pleading N for. Clark held her hand tightly, hoping the pain in his chest would disappear.

"You can't stay much longer." N told him, tearing his eyes away from a crying Blitzle, his fingers still brushing over its neck to calm it. Laying across the teenager's shoulders was the stubborn Purrloin that refused to leave N's side. Clark held his tongue each time his eyes met the Purrloin's, knowing every well why he ignored N's pleading.

'_Lord N knows why Purrloin refuses to leave his side… Does he just reject it because unlike his friends at his castle, he took Purrloin from the wild just to purely battle and help progress? Of course Purrloin wouldn't want to leave you Lord N, you aren't like the others. You love all Pokemon. You're not like the others…_' Clark thought. Rachael nodded towards Clark, inching closer to his body and bowing as N's eyes laid upon her.

"Rachael, you don't need to act like that around me." N told her gently, "Will you be okay going with Clark?"

"_Yes. I'll be fine Lord N,"_ Gothitelle replied to him, nodding slowly. N closed his eyes, smiling as he turned back to the stolen Pokemon.

"The Gym Leaders are starting to take action. We don't want to attract too much attention. We have to keep moving…" N told Clark, "Anyway, soon enough, everyone will listen to me and release their Pokemon. Be quick Clark… Will Sage Bronius pick up my friends and take them back to my castle soon? Keeping them inside this place will do nothing good…"

"Yes. I'm overseeing the last sweep of Accumula and then Straiton City. We'll be retreating from here for a few months before returning." Clark reported. N nodded again and silence covered over them.

"Chlorine." N mumbled, glancing back at him.

"Chlorine?" Clark echoed curiously. He was used to N's strange musing and explanations. To most people, N's seemingly random rants were concerning but Clark was bewitched by them.

"Chlorine is represented by Cl… Isn't that curious? Your name starts with Cl… You're Chlorine Clark. Don't you see it?" N stood up, the crowds of Pokemon parting to let the intelligent teenager walk up to Clark.

"I'm Chlorine?" Clark repeated and N nodded his head quickly.

"I need to apologise Clark." He started, "Great Sage Ghetsis gave you a hard time at the start… Didn't he? He didn't understand it nor could he see it. To him, you were just another grunt… You were just one little atom of Chlorine among all the millions of other atoms. Why should you, an ex-trainer be my personal guard? My knight? I saw it though, after all, I was the Sodium…"

"Sodium?"

"Sodium and Chlorine are some of the most reactive and dangerous elements we know of. Destructive yet they react to many things. When they met, they create and release an explosion of energy but through that, they make an unbreakable bond. It is one of the strongest bonds we know of… You see now? Chlorine… Clark… Both Cl. Sodium and Natural…. Both Na. Both have amazing potential to impact the world. Cl and Na together work." N said, invading Clark's personal space but Clark never minded. Clark's eyes widened, shock setting in as he understood N's fast-paced speech.

"Lord-"

"No! Don't you see Clark!? The strong bond? Nothing gets between it and nothing is stronger than it! Don't tarnish it with such words!" N swiftly told him, a slightly frustrated tone burning underneath his words.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but…" Clark stopped himself, "… N… I don't deserve this… Why?" Clark stuttered.

"Because I can see this. No one else can't Clark. That is the reason why I made you my personal guard, because the bond cannot be broken. I can trust something like that. You, Clark, can get things done. You cannot lose sight of our goal. The others… I fear they are clouded by the evils of humanity and will lose sight of what we are fighting for. You Clark. No… I can trust you won't." N finished, his breaths long and deep. Clark tried to keep a calm, professional face on him but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course. After all N, you were the one that showed me the errors of my ways. I have to repay, to repent for my sins in anyway and you… You're the one that gave me the second chance. You can depend on me N, even if I die during this, I'll do anything to help you achieve your goal!"

"High Knight Clark! Are you here?" Another voice called out. N nodded, smiling softly at Clark before returning to the stolen Pokemon. Clark bowed before turning around, Rachael at his side to the several Team Plasma members outside.

"It's starting to get late. If we don't leave now, we'll be risking being caught." A female grunt told him. Clark nodded, walking to the front of the group and started to lead them to the front of the cave.

"Let us head to Accumula Town. We must keep our profile low in Straiton for the time being. The Gym Leaders are already on alert and if we raise too much alarm, they'll find us here in Wellspring cave. We must delay that from happening until the others come to retrieve the Pokemon." Clark told them all, turning back to face them with cold, strong determination burning in his eyes, "Our goal is to liberate Pokemon, all and every one we see and meet. They are our noble king's friends and we will follow his word." He started, pacing around. The grunts were grinning, pulling out their Pokemon. A few Liepards stretched out their claws, scratching the ground in anticipation, Krokoroks, Krookodiles and Scrafty shouldered and tussled with each other while a few Simisages, Simisear, Elgyems and Minccinos stood by their trainers. "Any Pokemon in the hands of cruel, worthless and uncaring people… You know what we must do. After all… We'll liberate all Pokemon by any means necessary!"

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Grunts in this have any Pokemon that they had in their possession before or that they have stolen and taken a liking too. After all, why all get a type that has a disadvantage to fighting and bug? Also all the ones mentioned all learn Thief through TM and where do you find it in BW? Wellspring Cave. Also, it is good having a boyfriend that is a geek for Chemistry, when he brought up the reaction and bon Chlorine and Sodium make, I was amazed that their symbols are Cl and Na, both the first two letters of N's and Clark's names. Most amazing metaphor I've made so far!

**Nicknames: **

Sage is simply taken from Pansage but of course it's a herb as well as a unisex name.

Rachael is from Blade Runner, one of Clark's favourite films and one I had to study in high school


	7. The Dreamyard

**Author's Note:** So we've had a Bel and White chapter, how about a bit of DualRivalShipping already! There is a little exposition about the Dreamyard that doesn't seem too important however I promise you it'll pay off in the long run. This is a bit late however, Happy Valentine's Day, hope you enjoyed yourself!

If you notice anything spelt strangely, it is simply because I am Australia and it is the way we are taught. Keep it in mind while reading. Please review, comment or favourite, it means a lot! _Thank you very much for your support!_

* * *

**Light Ideals Against Dark Truth**

**Chapter 7 : The Dreamyard**

"Come on! Cheren said it himself, let's battle!" Black cheered as he charged out of the Pokemon Centre, dragging White behind him.

"But Penelope and Sage have to rest some more!" White told him but it was in one ear out the other. Pon and Blaze followed them, the two Tepigs chattering amongst each other cutely next to their trainers.

"If you didn't know any better, you would think they were a cute couple," Bel giggled, watching the two. Cheren gave a little grimace, unable to see by the fact that they were siblings.

"White. Where did you get the Pansage?" Cheren inquired again but Black pulled White into a soft headlock, her hat in his mouth as he untied her hair and messed it around, White flailing around angrily in his grasp, "Why do I even bother?" Cheren asked himself aloud but Bel just smiled at him.

"I can show you! Ah! Actually, why don't we find Amanita?" Bel clapped her hands, "She's Funnel's sister and in control of the Pokemon Storage System, she showed us where to find them!" Bel explained to Cheren. Cheren for a second looked impressed before he snapped back into critical mode, staring back blankly at the twins as White pursed her lips, pouting with embarrassment as she pinned Black to the floor by tickling him.

"That would be wonderful Bel. I would rather that then be associated with these two at the moment who have forgotten their sense of decency and restraint." Cheren sighed.

"Okay! Okay!" Black chuckled, gasping to catch his breath as he pushed himself up, "One battle! That'll all for this whole week!"

"No." White immediately replied. Black looked lost for a second before grinning.

"I won't tease you about N for a week." He bargained.

"Make that 'never again'." White clarified, a defensive blush coming over her cheeks. The others had let the whole N ordeal down after the beach however Black was the little pain in White's backside, always annoying her with it. So the idea that Black wouldn't bring it up again sounded very tempting to White.

"You drive a hard bargain. After all, it's my job to annoy the hell out of you, that's the job of little brothers." Black told her, "How about, who ever wins gets to battle N if we ever bump into him again."

"How is that bargaining?" Cheren commented from afar, "Anyway, I suspect he would be in Castelia city by now."

"Come on," White said standing up, "We'll battle if you really want to…" White sighed. Black grinned, pulling out a Poke ball in response.

"You must really want to battle him again huh?" Black snidely commented. White frowned, hitting him but it didn't stop a little flush from appearing on her cheeks, "Woah! I was totally right! Called it!" Black called out to Bel and Cheren, "I'll see you guys later, come on White!" Black grinned, ignoring her protests as he led her away.

"Do you watch the battle first?" Bel asked but Cheren shook his head, turning to face Bel.

"It'll be too much of a bother, they'll fight amongst themselves for another few minutes before actually battling." Cheren rationalized.

"Come on White, if I fight N then when he loses, you can go cheer him up and score some points with him." Cheren and Bel could vaguely hear Black before Cheren shook his head, walking off with Bel at his side.

"Bel! Wait up!" Bel and Cheren stopped, turning around to see Amanita running towards them with a taller, older woman at her side.

"Amanita! That's her Cheren!" Bel tugged at Cheren's jacket, leading him over to her. However the long haired woman at Amanita's side rushed over to them, clapping her hands around Bel's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bel and, you must be Cheren right?" She asked, looking at Cheren. Cheren frowned a little at the woman before nodding, taken back by her bubbly and forward nature.

'_It's like Bel but as a scientist…'_ Cheren thought, noticing her white lab coat, _'And that thought is jarring enough…'_

"My name is Professor Fennel, please come to my lab. Professor Juniper asked me to find you and give you all something. Isn't there supposed to be two others?" She stepped back, sweeping her gaze around the town square.

"Yes but White and Black just left." Bel explained.

"Don't worry about them. We'll hand them whatever it is to them and once they are finished we'll notify them of where we are." Cheren told her, "So, what is it that the Professor wanted?"

* * *

"This isn't much of a lab." Cheren commented snidely as he sat down, holding his drink lazily in his hand.

"It's nothing compared to the Pokemon Research lab in Nuvema huh?" Fennel noted, not bothered by Cheren's tone. "Anyway, like I said, I'm Professor Fennel and I specialise in researching Pokemon Trainers and the effects they have on Pokemon!" She smiled, "Professor Juniper is my friend from university and so she told me about you four. You're going to meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course! That's why we all left on this journey after all!" Bel eagerly responded.

"Well, she asked me if I could pass this onto you four," She jumped up, skipping over to a box and pulled out four small cases. "Here you go, I'll just hold onto these other two for White and Black."

"What are these?" Bel asked while Cheren unzipped it and pulled out the strange device that looked very similar to disc.

"It's a TM and HM case. This is great, I was worried that we would have to do some more work at the Pokemon centre to get enough money to buy these. They aren't cheap…" Cheren explained to Bel, "Thank you Professor but we better call up Professor Juniper and thank her directly."

"Thank you Professor Fennel!" Bel cheered, looking at the HM that was currently slipped inside the case, "This is Cut right?" Bel murmured to herself before zipping it back up, slipping it into her bag.

"Thank you again however Professor, you need us to help you correct?" Cheren said, tucking the case away. Fennel blinked a few times before clicking her fingers, remembering what Cheren was on about.

"Yes! Wow, that was almost two months ago but you still remembered! To be honest, I was expecting you guys to be here ages ago!" Fennel admitted but she was unaware at how she was mentally shooting Cheren through the heart by her blunt statement.

"Yes. Same. However, what do you want Professor? You research Trainers you said so then you want us to help out with a theory? Or something along those lines?" Cheren asked.

"Kind of but not like what you are thinking…" Fennel said, "Well… What do you two know about the Dreamyard?" She asked, taking a seat opposite the two.

"Only that it used to be a site for a large research lab a few decades ago and it was destroyed." Cheren answered.

"Okay, I'll briefly go over its history. So, long ago, there were three major sites for Pokemon Professors in Unova. One being Black city because of the PokeTransfer Lab, bringing over and processing introduced species of Pokemon. The other was Nuvema town for the lab however, that was much smaller back then, it was more alike the Daycare just outside of Straiton city. Straiton city was the major hub for professors, having the Royal Unova Pokemon Institute, that's now the Dreamyard." She explained, "This place was in charge of training Pokemon Professors, looking after the Storage system and was a research base for many scientists. It was here that the first theories and ideas for what I'm trying to do started. They realised that the Pokemon Munna produces a strange powder called 'Dream Mist'. You see Munna and its evolution Musharna can see and project people's and Pokemon's dreams, creating illusions almost. However, the Royal Unova Pokemon Institute was attacked before they were able to do any work on it, blown apart in a few seconds."

"What?! By who?" Bel slapped the table, leaning closer to Fennel.

"Not a soul knows. It happened almost forty years ago now and there was no records or witnesses of the events except all the various people studying at the place but they didn't see anything in the dark of the night. Professor Cedric Juniper, the professor's father was there at the time of the attack but was asleep and only felt the blast and he and his colleague fled after trying their best to put out the flames." Fennel explained.

"So what? No authorities went out to try and find out what caused this? That was an act of terrorism and they just, let it slide?" Cheren frowned, softly shaking his head.

"No, believe me, they tried but they found nothing. It was a planned attack of course so that's why they left the ruined Pokemon Institute alone, to degrade away. It provided a flood of new Pokemon to Straiton city, giving a nice habitat for them so nothing was done to the place and it was renamed th-"

"The Dreamyard because of the research done there on Munna and Musharna. Am I right to assume that Munna and Musharna are found there now?" Cheren inquired and Fennel smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes, currently, it is the only habitat for the Munna line after Black city kept on developing and pushed it out of its other habitat."

"You're incredible Cheren!" Bel awed, her cheek tinted faintly with pink before turning to Fennel, "What happened to all the scientists?"

"Well, the Research Lab in Nuvema was extended into what it is today, being the major hub for scientists. If one is to train to become a research, you either study at Nuvema with the Professor, at Mistralton if you what to study weather effects on Pokemon or other regions, White Forest for the old legends and wild Pokemon and the last college is at Opelucid. There is my lab here of course but it's nothing that big." Fennel shrugged while giving a modest smile.

"So then, all that aside, what do you want us to do?" Cheren asked.

"I'd like to ask a favour of you two." Fennel smiled, leaning closer to the two.

* * *

"So, Dream mist? Won't that be hard to find?" Bel thought aloud as she followed Cheren throughout the Dreamyard.

"Perhaps but both Professor Juniper and Fennel are depending on us to find some. Keep your eyes open for a Munna or Musharna, I think the best thing to do would be to catch one. We'd be gaining quite a lot if we managed it, it'll be a strong psychic type, another Pokemon on the Pokedex and of course, helping out Fennel with her studies." Cheren said, scanning through the Pokedex. Bel nodded, concentrating for any noise or movement around them as they continued travelling deeper.

"Hey Cheren…" Bel spoke up after they had walked in silence for a few minutes, "I'm sorry… About before I mean, during the gym challenge." Bel stuttered. Cheren halted, turning around to face her, his face twisted in slight confusion.

"What, you did fine in that battle?"

"Ah no! Not that, the first one, when I ran out…" Bel corrected him and Cheren just held her gaze, no change in his expression at all, "I mean… Even when you were in your first challenge, you had to stop and try and put me back on my own two feet… I could've given you a disadvantage or even screwed you up."

"Perhaps. You could of," Cheren bluntly agreed, "But I was fine Bel. I'm pretty sure White gave you a pep talk already, it's one of the only things that daydreamer is good for," Cheren huffed. Bel couldn't help but give a nervous laugh at White's words from before regarding Cheren. "You shouldn't dwell on such things okay? It's not healthy at all. Don't become like White okay? I swear she'll dig herself into a hole with all of her over thinking over the littlest things. You won didn't you? You got the Trio badge right? What is there to worry about?" Cheren asked her. Bel slowly nodded, skipping up to his side to look up at him.

"If I don't take things to heart then I wouldn't be your foil." Bel giggled and Cheren inwardly groaned.

"See, you're still going on about that," Cheren half-heartedly sighed, "Come on, let's keep going. We need to find Munna," Cheren continued walking through the ruined lab with Bel now happily buzzing by his side.

"Munna looks so cute! Don't you think? When I see one, it's so mine! I'm gonna call it Munnnnn-!" Without warning, her foot caught on the remains of a single step, making her lurch forward. Cheren saw her start to tumble forward out of the corner of his eye and tried to swing his arm around to hook around her stomach to stabilise her however he was too late nor as strong as Black so Bel forced him to the ground along with her. Cheren grunted as he fell to the concrete, Bel's weight on his hips and waist only creating a greater impact.

'_That's going to bruise up nicely…'_ He groaned to himself and Bel got on her hands and knees, her face twisted in a mix of embarrassment and pain.

"I'm so sor-" She went to apologise but her tongue started to fail on her as she opened her eyes.

Cheren was always the cool, composed and intelligent one of the group. White wasn't far behind him in the intelligence, perhaps even equal to him but she would get absorbed in her thoughts, considering other's ideas and liked taking her time to enjoy things like Black. Black was almost an opposite of Cheren, easy-going, not bothered by details, blunt and fairly open with any emotion. So seeing Cheren on the ground, his glasses crooked and just barely sitting on his nose with an almost meek expression on his face blew all thoughts from her mind.

'_Oh… He looks… He actually looks kind of… No, quite cute like that and, his eyes look really clear without his glasses on…'_ She thought to herself, not aware of how heavily she was blushing.

"Bel… I can't get up with you like this…" Cheren said, his mind blaring a mental image of how they must look like right now. He tried to hold his tongue, his blue eyes looking away, trying everything to avoid Bel's gaze as he was suddenly hit with a wave of sheepishness.

"AH! I'm so sorry!" She crawled off him, holding her cheeks as she sat on the ground. Cheren got to his feet, fixing his glasses as he made an awkward sound to clear his throat. He looked at Bel sitting on the ground, head in her hands as she sat still blushing and he felt that irritating yet light-hearted tug in his chest. He looked at her for a little longer before sighing, holding out his hand to her.

"Come on, sitting on the ground isn't going to do anything now." Cheren told her. Bel looked up at him, slowly taking his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," She gave a shy smile however Cheren didn't let go off her hand as he started to lead them off. Bel was bemused, looking at how his hand encased hers almost protectively. Cheren tried to focus on looking for a Munna but he could feel Bel's green gaze on his hand and on the back of his head, "Cheren?"

"You could fall over again." Cheren simply replied, trying to keep control, hoping for a distraction.

Thankfully, one came. A strange cry sounded from behind a weathered wall, stopping the two in their tracks.

"What was that?" Bel asked before turning to Cheren, "It might be the mysterious Pokemon Munna!" She smiled.

"Munna Bel. Munna," Cheren corrected her, thankful for the distraction and the two headed off behind the wall. Cheren noted that they must have been at a part of the Dreamyard that hadn't been to damaged since walls, stairwells and even second floors were still intact. They stepped through an empty doorway to see the strange, floating Pokemon in the centre of the half-room.

"That's it! Munna!" Bel gasped. The Munna looked up at the two before looking around, giving off a low cry before moving away from them, "Ah! Wait up! Munna! I just want to be your friend!" Bel cried, tearing herself from Cheren to chase after it.

"There! Over here!" A gruff voice sounded and Bel stopped in her tracks. Cheren frowned, taking a few more steps forward as the Munna stopped, lowering itself to the ground as two male Team Plasma members walked into the room. They didn't take notice of the two, their eyes on the little Munna.

"Come on! We've been here long enough! Give us that Dream Mist!" The other, taller one hissed at it as the other member cornered it.

"It's those people again…" Bel murmured and Cheren's gaze darkened, standing tall as he glared them down.

"Team Plasma." He growled.

"What are you doing?" Bel called out and Cheren's gut twisted around as the fourteen year old spoke up to the older adults.

"Huh?" The taller one grunted, only just acknowledging Cheren and Bel's presence, "So, you know us? Team Plasma?" he asked and Bel nodded, trying to look brave but her chest started to quiver, the Team Plasma grunt giving her a dark, intense stare.

"We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish people." The other replied, not even bothered to turn around.

"Yes. We know that!" Cheren glared at them. The second member flinched, not expecting such a rough tone to be directed at them. He turned around slightly, making sure that the Munna did nothing to escape them, "What are you doing about Munna? How do you know about the Dream Mist?"

"Why should we listen to you?" The tall member replied back, glaring back at Cheren, "We have our ways of obtaining information and besides, why would a couple of teenagers know about the Dream Mist?" He inquired, his eyebrow arching in suspicion. Cheren just grunted and Bel stayed silent, holding her ground as the other member kicked Munna in the side, making it cry out in pain.

"STOP!" Bel screamed, staring wide-eyed at them, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Liberating Pokemon from cruel people? Ever heard of a wonderful object called a mirror?" Cheren snidely asked them, "Of course you haven't, you strange groups never have that's why you still exist…" He commented and the grunt grit his teeth, his hand reaching for his Poke balls while the other member kicked Munna to the ground, ignoring Bel's protests.

"Come on! Spit out that damn Dream Mist!" He shouted at the Pokemon angrily.

"Stop it! You're kicking a Pokemon to make it give off Dream Mist?! That's horrible! You're Trainers right? You have your own Pokemon right? So why are you hurting Munna!?" Bel tried to reason with them but the grunt shook his head.

"We aren't trainers. We left that life behind when we joined Team Plasma. Yes, this is cruel but we have to achieve our goal by any means necessary! We fight with our Pokemon for a different reason now! To free them all from cruel and foolish trainers!"

"You're going to use the Dream Mist for that? To project illusions?" Cheren asked and the two members flinched, eying Cheren carefully.

"How do you know that?" The other member asked but Cheren refused to say anything else so he turned around swiftly and kicked Munna across the ground.

"You're sharp. It's a pity you obviously don't see the truth of your ways… Yes. We are going to use the Dream Mist for that. We'll show them the dreams of Pokemon, the truth behind the ways of training and the ideal solution. Everyone will release their Pokemon. We'll finally be able to stop fighting for the freedom of Pokemon." He explained as Munna let out another painful cry, the other member of Team Plasma pushed his boot into Munna's side, crushing him to the ground.

"You're morals are messed up!" Cheren stepped in front of Bel, noticing that her strong resolve was starting to crumble, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Munna.

"If we have to battle every trainer, so be it. If we have to injure Pokemon, so be it. If we have to fight with our own Pokemon, so be it. If we have to steal other people's Pokemon, we'll use any method for the greater good!" The grunt told them viciously as he pushed Munna into the ground again.

"You wouldn't understand, you're just another fool in society. On that note, we should rescue your Pokemon from you!" The tall member threw out a Great ball, "Liepard! Let's go!"

"No! Don't hurt Cheren!" Bel squeaked but Cheren put his arm in front of Bel, pulling out his own Poke ball.

"Not without a fight! Dai!" He called, his Oshawott jumping into battle.

"I'd be more worried about yourself girl!" The other member grinned, pulling out his Patrat, "Save their Pokemon!" He called out. Bel flinched at the Patrat charged forward however a flash of light came from her bag, Ava appearing and slapped a vine across the Patrat's stomach, sending it backwards.

"Fight Bel! You can do this!" Cheren told her, "You got your first badge! You're not a rookie anymore!" He told her. Bel blinked away another tear, nodding and turning back to her faithful Snivy.

"Thank you Ava, let's show them what happens when you hurt a Pokemon!" She huffed and Ava snorted, taking another step forward.

"You're Pokemon have more fight then yourself?" The grunt eyed Ava, "Hidden power!" Patrat's body started to glow with a white aura, throwing it off his body with a flick of his arm towards Ava. Ava dived out of the way, racing towards Patrat to tackle him, "Detect!" he called and Patrat focused on Ava, watching her closely as she jumped and spun her body in the air, preparing to smack Patrat with her tail but Patrat dodged at the last minute and again, glowed with energy and sent it towards Ava, this time encasing her with white flames.

"Ava!" Bel shrieked as Ava stumbled out of the strange flames, glaring at the Patrat.

"Tackle!" Cheren called out and his Oshawott ran forward and slammed into Patrat, creating some space between Ava and itself.

"Cheren? Thank you!" Bel gasped, looking up at Cheren.

"Bel, let's work together on this one okay? Its hidden power's type is fire so try to avoid it. Dai! Water Sport!" Cheren shouted and Dai drew in a big breath before soaking the whole room in water and drenching himself and Ava, "That should fix that up, Water gun!" Cheren commanded and Dai shot out an attack at the Liepard, hitting it in the chest roughly.

"Fury Swipes!" The Grunt yelled and Liepard raced forward, its claws scraping against the broken, weathered tiles. Dai jumped in between its legs and pulled the scalchop from its belly, water expanding around it to make a sword-like shape.

"Razor shell." With Cheren's command, Dai slashed along the Liepard's stomach, making it tumble to the ground in pain.

Dai kept is scalchop out while he stood to the side, admiring the blow he made on Liepard. However, it hissed at him, stumbling to its feet and with a single blow, slashed down Dai's face, drawing out blood. Dai stumbled back, his free hand holding the wound and the Liepard went for another blow but this time, Dai met it, fending off the attack.

"Assist!" The grunt commanded and the Liepard's paw glowed, its green eyes sparkling as it borrowed power from the other Team Plasma member's Patrat. It snarled, batting away at Dai's scalchop and rushing forward with its mouth wide open to bite him.

"Wrap!" Bel shouted and Ava threw a vine around Liepard's muzzle, slamming its jaws shut while the other vine wrapped around Patrat's neck. Ava frowned, tightening her grip and yanking the Liepard forward towards the Patrat.

"Bide!" The other grunt growled and the Patrat closed his eyes, taking in all the damage Ava was giving him.

"Let's finish them off!" Bel told Cheren, subconsciously grabbing his hand. Cheren jolted at this, taking him out of the battle for a few seconds before smirking, looking back at the trapped Pokemon.

"Dai! Razor Shell!" Cheren threw his arm out towards Dai, Bel copying him while smiling at Dai. Dai picked up his scalchop, recreating the sword and nodded at the two trainers.

The grunts flailed, telling Patrat to unleash all the energy he had been storing but Dai, with one swift movement, slashed the shell across both of them, knocking them both out. He stuck the scalchop back to his stomach as the two grunts fell to their knees, staring in bewilderment at their fainted Pokemon.

"That was amazing Dai and Ava!" Bel cheered and Dai stopped, starting at his flippers. He looked up at Cheren as his body started to erupt into light, almost temporarily blinding Bel, "Dai?" Bel echoed as the light encased him.

"He's evolving!" Cheren gasped, smiling as the light faded. Dai grinned, now a Dewott, pulling out his two scalchops and starting to practice using them.

"We lost?" One of the grunts echoed however the tall member returned his Liepard and ran over to the almost unconscious Munna.

"We have to obtain the Dream Mist! Bronius entrusted us to do this!" He yelled, fury burning in his voice. Bel gasped and ran forward, ignoring Cheren's protests. She half tripped, half threw herself at the injured Munna, scrambling to hold the poor Pokemon.

"I won't let you!" Bel frowned at them, scrambling back away from them. The grunt wildly grinned at her and prepared to kick Bel and the Munna anyway but Ava let out a furious, shrill cry and wrapped her vines around his foot and yanked it out from under him, sending him face-first into the ground.

"Knock it off!" Cheren roared at the grunts, "I'll have no qualms attack you next!" He glared at them, this time, not even trying to hide his raw emotions.

Bel sat still, watching Cheren as he stood tall over the fallen grunt and for a second, she honestly thought he might attack them. However, he just held his ground, Dai at his side while the grunts glared back at him.

Cheren felt angry, he felt furious. A slight part of his anger was directed at himself, after all, he had snapped and lost his control and now even Bel was taken back at how much rage he brought down on the grunts. However, as soon as the grunt decided to attack Bel and Munna anyway, the chain of control he had wrapped around his emotions snapped, shattering away.

"What are you two doing?!" A harsh voice snapped and the grunts' faces dropped immediately, the blood draining from them.

The looked around, trying to find the voice and were scared stiff as Ghetsis walked into the room. Cheren eyed him suspiciously while walking over to Bel, pulling the blonde to her feet. However, a strange, sparkling mist rolled over the room, blocking Ghetsis from view.

"Where?" Bel echoed everyone's thoughts when Ghetsis stepped from the opposite side of the room from the pink mist, looking down on the two grunts.

"We, Team Plasma, are here to separate Pokemon from foolish people!" Ghetsis roared at them before the mist rolled over him again. The Team Plasma members were backing off, their legs and hands trembling.

"This… This isn't Great Sage Ghetsis right?" One murmured.

"Yes… It can't… He's not supposed to be anywhere around here yet!" The other's voice cracked as he replied. Cheren kept a firm hold on Bel's hand watching them closely as Bel gazed around.

"This… It looks like… Dream mist?" She whispered quietly and Cheren nodded. Another image of Ghetsis appeared from more of the Dream Mist, walking towards the two members.

"Could it be? You cannot fulfill your duties?" He asked them. Even though his voice was quiet it was shaking with power and eerie rage. The two looked at each other.

"It's just like Ghetsis… About to issue a punishment…" One wailed, "Could it be he is doing this by using a psychic Pokemon? He saw our defeat?!" The member wailed.

"It can't be him… This is creepy…" The tall member murmured as the Ghetsis image stepped back into the pink mist, "Let's just get out of here!" He wailed and they ran off into the pink mist, leaving Cheren and Bel alone.

"That Ghetsis appeared just like a mirage all around the place. No wonder why the Professor and Team Plasma want it. It appears just like its reality…" Cheren awed at it as the Dream Mist fell onto the ground like a powder and revealed a large Musharna floating towards Munna.

"Did it create the illusion to save Munna?" Bel awed, looking at the Musharna. It gave a low, calm hum at Bel and the Munna gave a soft cry back at it, "Thank you Musharna, you really save us back there!" Bel smiled at it. Musharna gave another hum before turning its attention to Munna. The Munna looked at it, making a few cries and hums and after a few seconds, the Musharna expelled a stream of Dream Mist from its forehead, encasing the two again.

The two trainers awed at it, it was breathtaking to say the least. However, an image appeared and the two focused on it. A young, teenage girl stepped out of the mist, smiling softly at the two before tugging on her green hat, bowing in greet to them.

"T-t-t-that's me!?" Bel gasped, pointing wildly at the image of herself. It was as if she was staring into a mirror or looking at her own clone. It laughed at the two before she pulled out a Poke ball and opened it. In a flash of energy, a Munna jumped out happily. The illusionary Bel skipped around while silently laughing, hugging the Munna and twirling around with it happily with it until it jumped on top of her head, looking at the real Bel with bright eyes.

"P-P" Illusionary Bel's mouth flapped open unnaturally, as if she didn't understand or know how to talk, "Please." She choked out, "Catch me. Take me." She struggled, a smile still on her face as she looked at Munna. "I. Munna. Friends yes?" Illusionary Bel pointed at the Munna atop her head and Cheren clicked his fingers, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Bel! The Munna! She wants you to catch her!" Cheren told Bel. Bel eyed the injured Munna in her arms before looking at the image in front of her.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked and the illusionary Bel and Munna nodded, "Okay!" Bel cheerily smiled, pulling out a Great ball, "Welcome to the team Munny!"

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Wow… I think this is the first time I didn't right N or Clark in this one… That is so strange but Bel now as her signature Pokemon Munny. I have taken the nickname from the English version of the game. When Bel gets her Munna back from Ghetsis she addresses it as 'Munny'. This just could be like a pet name type of thing but I decided that it's her Munna's nickname. Wow, next chapter, we are out of Straiton City! Been here longer than any other route or town so far. They were only in Nuvema for one chapter, Accumula for one and Route 2 for two and a half chapters but Straiton city will be around four and a half chapters! From my planning, they will only be in Nacrene for maybe two chapters but Castelia city and Nimbasa? Oh, just you wait…


End file.
